


Un Chanson Ecri en Paris

by Imaginative_man69



Series: Smile For Me Nat [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69
Summary: Nat Vancey, a young women cursed with male genitalia, and female mammaries. Life has not been easy for her, and she has resorted to Opioids to be happy. She and her roommate Trevor try to make it out for their second year at college with going against the challenge of drug addiction, body acceptance, and finding happiness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a psychonaut 4 song called "A song written in Paris" pretty good song if you like shoegaze and post dsbm. The band in this fic will be substituted with a band called Sally Face (Yes the horror game) and they make their songs. But know I own none of this, and links for when the songs will be played will be either in the story or notes. Enjoy!

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Characters   
Nat Vancey: Age 20, Height 5’6”, Sex: Female but has male genitalia, further info will be given in story.  
Trevor Garbo: Age 21, Height 5’9”, Sex Male.  
Intro  
Nat Vancey, a person cursed with male genitalia, and female hormones since birth. She has always felt awkward. Her father, Trencil always tried to make her feel special, but deep down Nat felt melancholy. When she was 13 she had changed her surname to vancey and acted like a self centered jackass, in order to feel that she meant something. She would try to act cool in front of the other kids and the flower child, but all was in vain. Even after the Habitat, she had sense of self hatred. She would hide it, but every night before bed she would cry. Things got worst during high school, when the other kids discovered what she had, she was relentlessly harassed, and bullied by the other girls, and the boys. The boys would try to get there way. On one night at prom, a boy named Jeff Mcjeffinson, tried to force himself on her. However, he had no idea she was half vampire. Which means super strength and a traumatizing night. Jeff was never the same again, end up getting taken to the mental hospital, hes under the care of Roger Smith, yes the Roger from American dad. He molests him every night, Jeff molests roger that is, but roger ain’t fighting back. It the complete opposite, roger molests Jeff. Anyway, Nat would resort to anti anxiety medication which she abused. Every day after school, she would buy from the outcasts students, Zoloft, Valium, and Ativan. She used these every day when she got home, she popped the pills. Every Morning before first period, she down three pills. She was high for the rest of her junior and senior year. She barley passed high school, and her dad worried. Trentcil tired to see what’s wrong with her, but Nat would only reassure her father everything is fine. When she transferred to college, she rented an apartment with her friend, Trevor. Trevor Garbo was an awkard kid that everyone at the Habitat were annoyed with. Nat remained in touch with him because she found his paranormal antics funny and pathetic. However, Nat also found Trevor kind of cute, and he was always there for her. Together they were the odd couple, many assumed they were dating but they were not, even though Trevor wanted to. However in the next coming events, Nat’s life will change.  
Chapter 1  
Au Gadens 

It was 10:00 at night, Trevor was in the shower, and night, dressed in her night clothes, was studying for a math test she had in two days. 

Nat: Ugh. Math is totally boring. 

She got up from her desk and went to her room. She looked through her drawers and found some of her anti-anxiety medication. Zoloft

Nat:Bingo. Heheh.

She opened up the bottle, and popped 4 pills. Within 2 mins, she felt lighter and happier. She plopped down on her bed and smiled.

Nat: Oh, what would I do without you?

Trevor: I don’t know, I didn’t know you needed me. 

She opened her eyes and sat up. There she saw Trevor with a towel wrapped around his waste. Nat’s happy visage turned into a stoic expression. 

Nat: What do you want Tractor?

Trevor smiled and blushed

Trevor: Come on Nat, you know my name is Trevor 

Nat: What do you want?

Nat demanded an answer 

Trevor: Oh I came by to remind you we are having guests over tomorrow.

Nat: Oh, joy.

Nat said sarcastically, she knew the people that were coming over, but she wasn’t thrilled to see them. Millie, Tim Tam, and Putunia. She didn’t mind the latter two, but she hated Millie. She knew Millie was a compulsive liar, and harassed ronbo. She hated how Millie would often harass other Habitations that were already sad, and she thought she was a bad influence for Putunia. Nat referred to her as a terrible name, “little trans bitch.” She would call Millie this over and over when ever she tried to talk to her. Nat didn’t care if that was damaging her mentally, since Millie was already picking on people that were already sad. 

Nat: Yeah, I know. Now leave I think I need some me time.

Trevor: Sure thing Nat, and if you need anything, I’m here.

Trevor knew Nat’s past, but he didn’t know about the drugs, yet he was suspicious of her, but he was afraid to pry in. Nat closed the door behind him and locked it, she jumped back on her bed and giggled to herself.

Nat: Trevor, Trevor, Trevor. Foolish boy foolish boy. Hahahahahaha. Hairy boy, werewolf boy, funny boy. Hahahahaha. 

Nat rolled around in her bed as if she was a five year old child, giggling, and hugging herself. Nat rubbed herself, feeling warm and safe, as if she was on another plane of existence. 

Nat: Hairy, funny, cute. He wants me. He wants to touch me all over. 

Nat said in a seductive tone. She placed her right hand on her crotch, rubbing it softly, as her left hand clasped her right breast. The combination of the senses sent Nat in another stage of bliss, eroticism. Her body burning, her crotch tingling and getting firm. Her anus felt lonely. 

Nat: He wants the Nat Vancey experience. He wants me so bad. I bet he has a hard cock. He must be a grower. 

Nat sat up on her knees, and rubbed her breast clockwise, and grabbed her crotch.

Nat: He wants to fuck me, but I won’t give it to him. He must want like it when I tease him, he seems like the type. Oh, his cock would feel so good up my soft loose ass. Trevor, you stupid boy.

Nat moaned. She took off her shirt, revealing her pale milky C cup breast. Her tiny pink nipples erect. She pinched her left nipple increasing the fire she felt in her body. She then proceeded to take off her pants. Revealing her 4 inch erect penis. Slowly she stroked it lightly, slowly letting her foreskin engulf the head of her penis. 

Nat: Trevor. God I want you. I want you, Lucy, and DeShawn. But I really want you Trevor. I want you to fuck my pale little ass, and kiss my neck, and suck on my nipples.

Nat increased her rate of masturbation, she picked up the pace stoking her cock. Her body was close to completion. 

Nat: Oh, Trevor. Come get your vampire dominatrix wolf boy. AHHHHH!

She came all over bed. Clear semen spitting out of her rod. She fell down on her bed breathing heavily. 

Nat: One day.

She said to herself before falling asleep 

Chapter 2  
Millie, Putunia, and Tim Tam

??? *Garbled voice*: Nat. Nat! Natalie! *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

Nat woke up to spinning room, she was on her bed, naked, dazed, and little confused. She sat up on her bed with her hand on her head. 

Nat in thought: What happened last night?

She looked in the mirror which was across from her bed

Nat: Oh yeah.

She got off her bed.  
*Knock Knock Knock Fwam* Trevor knocked on the door so hard it swung open, and too distracted to notice his roommate was nude, he just went straight to the point.

Trevor: Nat, its 12:00, Our guests will be here in an hour, you need to eat and get dre-

It then hit Trevor that Nat was nude. He. Saw. Everything. The two just stood there staring at each other in awkward silence.   
Nat’s visage turned to that of pure anger, a vampire demonic rage. Her fangs showed, her eyes turned red like her fathers, and hissed.

Nat: GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!

She lunged at Trevor, which the green man quickly closed the door with a yipe.

Trevor: O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh my G-g-g-god. Everything. I SAW TOO MUCH! *BANG!* YAAAH!

Trevor screamed 

Nat: AND YOU BETTER NOT FANTSIZE ABOUT ME, SO HELP ME GOD IF I FIND OUT, MY FATHER WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!

Trevor ran back to his room screaming. Nat sighed, and rubbed her head. 

Nat: heh heh heh. He’s so easy to scare. 

Nat got dressed, and went out to breakfast on the main campus. She ordered some pancakes, raw bloody sausage, and some sunny side up eggs. After she ate her food she sat back in her booth, closed her eyes and sighed.

Nat: *Sigh* That was scrum-diddly-lumcious. Raw bloody sausage was orgasmic as usual. 

???: Been awhile since I had an Orgasmic meal.

Nat knew that God awful voice. She opened her eyes to see a blue skinned, long red haired girl. 

Millie: Then again the last orgasmic meal I had was a girls boyfriend, and when she found out, I got my assed kicked. I did get back at her.

Nat looked at her. Then proceeded to flip her off, and got up and left.   
Millie: Well hello to you too Miss Vancey.

Nat: I don’t go by that anymore.

Millie: So you’re back to Varnia?

Nat: And I see you went back to not taking your estrogen pills.

Millie: Hey, no need to go that far, pills are expensive. My folks are already trying to pay for me going to school, my medication for eczema, and the money that goes to my therapy. My dad got laid off, and my Mom tells me I already pass for woman.

Millie did in fact look quite feminine. Her long red hair, smooth facial features, nice long shirt, and silky pants, with tennis shoes. 

Nat: Leave me alone, trans bitch.

Millie: Woah! Again swinging for the jugular. It hasn’t been five minuets and you are already angry with me. 

The two women were not outside, in a large crowd, where everyone would be able to hear them. So for the remainder of that period, Nat pretended not to notice Millie. 

Millie: By the way, Putunia and Tim Tam says hello. Not to mention I have great news.

Nat just ignored her, but did think to herself

Nat *in thought*: Did Ronbo die?

Millie: If you are thinking that Ronbo died, sadly no. He still comes by my house. I hate the fact that he and my dad became friends. *shudders*. No it’s the Putunia has a boyfriend.

Nat was shocked to hear this. She hasn’t spoken to Putunia in years, last she heard, it was that Parsley and Martin adopted her. However, Nat tried not to show any interest. 

Millie: Wanna guess who? 

When the women got to the street corner, Nat looked both ways. She saw the car, but she hoped that the next car hits Millie. Yes, she hated her that much. Both crossed the street.

Millie: Ok so you are not going to talk to me. Its Gerry. Gerry Podunck!

Nat stopped right in the middle of the street.

Nat: What!?

*HONK HONK*

Millie: Oh shit!

Millie grabbed Nats arm and pulled her across to the other side of the street. 

Millie: That was close. So yeah Gerry Podnuck.

Nat was dumbfounded. That stout engineering little Brooklyn accent having boy going out with Putunia. Its been so long since she seen the lad. 

Millie: You should see Gerry, he’s gotten so big. He’s 16 now. He is 6’1” and built similarly to Gillis. Of course he never got into sports, well he did do some wrestling during freshman year. But he’s not sure if he wants to go back.

Nat looked at Millie, and snapped out of it. She went back to ignoring her and on her way back to the apartment. 

Millie: Tim Tam hasn’t changed that much. They no longer have a self-hatred for being purple, which is great. They are 16 now, and got into hardcore theory. Well read, talks about mass line, protracted peoples war, and something about Gonzalo and Sison. Don’t know what they are talking about half the time. 

Nat *In thought*: nice to see that they are somewhat the same. 

The two girls stopped at the apartment and climbed up three stories. 

Millie: Room 333 right? Ironic, half a demonic number, and two demonic creatures live there. Or one and a half. 

Nat glared at the red head. 

Millie adverted her gaze. 

Nat opened the door to be greeted with the presence of Putunia, and Tim Tam. Putunia, now aged 17, had bob hair cut, two small golden earrings, and was now at a heigt of 5’5”. She had piles of papers of drawings for her comics. She never lost her fascination with heroes, making her own manga and comic books. She already had three series, one of which was about a villain, and how he was the good guy, but misunderstood. He often resembled a certain green doctor whose name I cannot remember. Tim Tam had longer hiar that reached mid length to her back. She bangs in the front of her eyes, wore a shirt with a red star. She was always short, but she grew to be 5’3”. 

Tim Tam: Millie. Your cigarettes, give them. 

Millie looked nervous.

Millie: What are you talking about? I don’t have any-

Tim Tam: You lie like Deng Xiaopeng. Give me your cigarettes, or I’ll break your arm. 

Millie grumbled and cursed under her breath, she reached in her pocket and tossed a pack of Red Spies Golden Fume™ to the little leftist. 

Millie: How did you know? 

Tim Tam took a cig out and crumpled the rest.

Tim Tam: your clothes reeked of cigs when we unpacked.

Tim Tam flipped the cig in her mouth and lit it up.

Millie: Hey you are too young to smoke!

Tim Tam: Says the 17 year old that still owes me 50$ after bailing her out from the debt she owed. You have no room to talk.

Millie: I’m turning 18 next month, and I told you I would pay you back. *Whispers to Nat* Hey do you have 50 bones on you, I promise to pay you back.

Nat: Pathetic. Putunia. I heard the big news.

Putunia: Yeah that Sally Face made a new single, and that momo yaoyorozu stared in a movie with 5 minuet long sex scene? Yeah I know its crazy. 

Nat: What? N-no. What? No, the fact you Gerry are a thing now. Its totally cute and cool

Putunia: Oh yeah, its been a year by the way. He and I are best of couples.

Trevor: How does your dads feel about it?

Putunia: Martin is so happy for me, but Parsley seems to still be iffy on him. He doesn’t like the fact how someone from the Habitiat is my significant other. He Seems to still be annoyed by his antics of trying to understand business. I try to tell Gerry he should stick to engineering, but he keeps implying that he is good business. He really does admire Martin, but I don’t think Martin knows that.

Trevor: That’s nice to hear. Anyway you three were came here because you want to transfer here after you graduate.   
Tim Tam skipped a grade back when they were 10, and Millie and Putunia were seniors. 

Trevor: So today I thought we split into groups, I get Putunia and-

Nat: You get Putunia and Millie and I get Tim Tam, no if ands or buts.   
Trevor: uh. Ok.

Nat felt relived with this option, she would rather die than be with Millie. 

In the Next the chapter: Nat and Tim Tam catch up, but Tim Tam pick up on Nats set of mind. Then, Trevor stumbles upons Nat “secret.”


	2. Chapter 2

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 3

Tim Tam knows. Tim Tam knows ALL.

Nat and Tim Tam were walking around campus whilst giving her purple friend a tour of the college. Nat showed her the quad, dorms, Halls, dining buildings, and places of recreations.

Nat: And that’s the entire campus. Oh I almost forgot, if you want any weed, acid, or shrooms, just behind the theater department. Theo, and Simone have the best shit from what I’ve heard. Or you could get them from the math professor

Tim Tam: Which one?

Nat: Any of them. Pretty much all of them are have drugs and are high throughout the course.

Tim Tam: Drugs are a poison to the masses. Whilst weed and shrooms are not the worst and are good for recreation and ailments. They only serve the crime lords, and the upper class to keep the lower class oppressed.

Nat: uhhhh. Ok.

Tim Tam: You should know Nat. You used them last night.

Nat was shocked to here them say such a thing. Nat tried to hide her expression by changing the topic.

Nat: Hey you hungry little dude? I am, lets go eat.

Tim Tam: I am hungry. But Natalie.

Tim Tam stared at Nat with their intense gaze and big purple pupils.

Tim Tam: We will talk about this again.

Nat gulped and turned around.

Nat in thought: Oh god, I forgot how creepy she is.

Meanwhile Trevor, Millie and Putunia at the dinner chilling, Putunia was drawing for her next comic book in the series called “Mistress flower, and the green menace!” and Millie was oogling the men around the dinner.

Trevor: Millie I wouldn’t waste your time with the men here when you are still in highschool, plus I don’t think that the men here like uhhh, “surprises”.

Millie: Highschool boys are such pushovers, and scared of ole Millie.

Putunia: Because they know you only go after the boys that already are going out with someone.

Millie: And they love, what you call the “surprise.” Hell I’m known as ‘taboo’ back at school.

Putunia: The boys call you a faggot behind your back, and the girls call you a confused whore.

Millie: Fuck yeah the boys call me faggot. Espically the way they domin-

Trevor interjecting: OK! so did you girls enjoy the tour today?

Putunia: Yeah I can't wait to come here next year already know I'm going to major in.

Trevor: Nice and what about you Millie? Do you know what you’re going to major in.

Millie was too busy looking at the other men, stalking her next prey.

Trevor: Ahem. Millie.

Millie: huh? Oh uh, Sexology.

Trevor: What? Whatever happened to golf?

Millie: I still golf. Hell, that’s why I still manage to go to the private school. If it weren’t for the fact I was an Ace Putter, I would’ve been kicked out by now.

Trevor: Then why sexology?

Millie: Because to know why people respond to certain stimuli and like what the like and how they get into it fascinate me.

Trevor was kind of surprised of Millies answer, it sounded mature an-

Millie: I also want to see if I can have a harem of men too.

Never mind. At the entrance of the dinner were Nat and Tim Tam.

Tim Tam: There are a million answers to pain, smack is not one of them.

The little purple lefty said. They haven’t moved on from the topic per se, much to Nat’s ire. She was hoping to get them to shut up about it.

Nat *in thought*: Come on there has to be a seat.

She darted her eyes around the dining area, until she spotted a trashly dressed orange head with as 3rd rate scarf in booth meant for 8.

Nat: Tractor! Over here. Trimmer!

Trevor looked up and waved at the young kids. Nat smiled and sighed in her head, finally, something to distract Tim Tam from bringing up drugs. Nat was so reli-

Millie *getting up*: Hey Natty, T&T. How was your tour?

Nat’s relief turned to frustration as her worst enemy (according to her) was at the table.

Nat *In thought*: God. Dammit!

Tim Tam: Everything I need to make a base like the people in Catalonia back in the 30s.

Millie: Ok, have no idea what that means, but how was your trip with Nat.

Tim Tam: Pleasant, before we ran into you.

Nat chuckled at T’s remark.

Millie: Yeah whatever you little brat. So Natty-

Nat: Don’t call me that.

Millie: Ok, Nat-

Nat: Don’t call me that either.

Millie: Madame Varnia?

Nat: Oh, I have an idea. Don’t talk to me.

Trevor: Come one Nat be nice, she’s been wanting to hang with you, I mean she already has little to no friends at school, except PuPu and T.

Putunia: "Friend" is a little strong

Tim Tam: She is the Lin Biao of our group.

Trevor: Who?

Tim Tam: Lets just say his plane had an accident.

Trevor: The point being is that she has been dying to visit you and you can at least be nice.

Nat looked up and the sky.

Nat: Yeah, you’re right. Listen Mills-

Nat looked to her to only notice she was gone.

Nat: Millie?

Tim Tam: She’s hanging with that dude with afro over there.

Tim Tam pointed at a tall dude, with dark blue skin, tall as a tower, and a red shirt with Pan-Afrikan shirt. He was talking to Millie, whom was obviously flirting with him.

Nat: That pole smoking, son of a whore!

Nat marched her way to Millie and the man.

Nat: Deshawn, get away from her! She’s nothing more than a floozy.

Deshawn turned around to see Nat.

Deshawn: Ah, Nat my girl. You know this little trouble maker?

Nat: Trouble Maker?

Deshawn: Yeah, Millie and I go way back. We use to Golf against each other as kids. Of course I moved out of state, and we lost touch, but I’m glad to see her. Not to mention to see she finally came in with terms of who she was.

Nat: You know Deshawn?

Millie: Yeah I do. Why do you think I want to come here?

Nat was confused, but that was overshadowed with this unyielding anger.

Nat: *Breaths in* Millie, if you don’t step away from Deshawn, chose a different school, and promise never to come back here again. I won’t *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* ok? Sound good?

Deshawn: Nat, come on girl, I know you like to play it cool and not give a shit, but that was just unnecessary.

Millie was not horrified by this, but a little hurt none the less.

Millie: You know what Nat, you’re right, I will leave you alone. You clearly don’t want to see me, so I will go out somewhere.

Deshawn: Millie don’t go.

Millie left in a huff. Deshawn turned to Nat with a look of disappointment.

Deshawn: Come on girl. You better than this.

Nat felt guilty, but she tried to swallow it.

Nat sat at the booth with the others.

Putunia: Uhhhh. Trevor didn’t you want to introduce me to your occult club?

Trevor: What? Oh yeah, but first. Nat. What the hell was that?

Nat: You heard that?

Trevor: Yeah, it was kind of loud. Nat. That was uncalled for. I don’t want to talk to you right now.

Trevor got up the booth and left.

Putunia: I mean I know she can be annoying, but you don’t have to be such a nasty bitch about it.

Putunia got up and followed Trevor.

Tim Tam: Want to talk about this?

Nat: No.

Tim Tam: Good, because I want to talk about your smack problems.

Nat sighed, got up and left.

Tim Tam: Now. Time to find some small time criminals, intellects, and a comrade in hearts to please Tam.

Tim said in a callous scheming demeanor.

Nat’s guilt steadily got worst, she actually felt bad for saying such things to Millie. She didn’t know that she could feel this bad for someone she assumed she hated so much.

Nat: Ugh. Gotta get rid of this feeling.

???: Feeling down.

Nat turned around to a red skinned man.

Nat: Who are you, and why do I get a wanna be rapist vibe from you?

???: Wanna b- what? That hurts man, I already have a hard time making friends, I don’t need you making me feel worst.

Nat: No. I’m sorry. I said somethings to this person, and I feel real bad. I thought I hated them, but this damn pit in my chest.

???: No prob, all is forgiven. I think I can help you with that. But first, introductions. My name is Skag White. But I go by Dragon.

Nat: My name is John Marston.

Dragon *Sarcastically*: Funny. Anyway, I have some stuff that could make you feel better.

Dragon reached into his pocket and pulled out an old Asiatic pipe and a dime bag of brown magic.

Nat: Is that Heroin?

Dragon: From the best part of Afghanistan.

Nat: Cute. Listen, I already have some pills that make me happy. If I wanted to smoke the shit, I would’ve talked to the ghost of Jimie Hendrix.

Dragon: Oh but come on. Its on me. First one is always free.

Nat stood there and thought for a bit.

Nat: *Sighs* Fine.

Nat took the pipe and dime bag from the dealer.

Dragon: There we go. Now if you want anymore come visit me. I’m in what is called happy month, for the rest of October, I am in stock and its all cheap for 15$. Much lower than the normal price of 45$

Nat: Damn Dude. Well hopefully I won’t need it. But thanks anyway.

Back at the apartments, Trevor, and Putunia where there wating for Tim Tam and Millie so they could get going. Millie is the one that drove them, despite it being Tim Tams future car.

Putunia: So… You and Nat a thing yet?

Trevor: Gah! What? No! It will never worked out. Forbidden by fate, two lo-

Putunia: Ok so no. Just asking. didn’t need the theatrics.

Trevor *Under his breath* : You didn’t even let me finish.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Trevor got up to answer the door. It was Tim Tam, and they found Millie, looking all smug like Mirphy.

Trevor: Hey, look who’s all happy.

Tim Tam: She was making out with a freshman when I found her.

Trevor: What?

Putunia scooted next to Trevor to exit the apartment.

Putunia: Damn girl, I knew you couldn’t go one day without catching a poor fool.

Millie chuckled.

Millie: What can I say. He hated to see a young girl cry.

Tim Tam: He was the one crying when I told him about her being trans.

Millie: He’ll be back. They always come back. Next time I will make sure I won’t be stalked next time.

She said referring to Tim Tam.

Tim Tam: Next time don’t reek of cigarette smoke.

Millie flipped them off.

Millie: Well anyway, we gotta go, its almost 5, and Parsley wanted me to bring Putunia home. And Jerafina and Lulia would kil- actually make that Lulia- would kill me if I didn’t bring Tam home.

Tim Tam: The drunkard can get real angry when sober. I mean, real angry.

Millie just stared at Tim with uneasy eyes.

Millie: Yeah. Ok. So goodbye. Oh, and before I go. Tell Nat, that I forgive her.

Trevor: Sure thing Mills.

The trio left. Trevor was off to his room when he noticed a dress in the clean laundry basket.

Trevor: Nat must have forgot this. I better put it in her dresser.

He grabbed the pink dress and went into her room, where he opened the third drawer, where he saw the pills.

Trevor: What the hell?

He grabbed the bottles, and looked at them. There names were on the bottles, but no prescription. And Trevor has suffered through a lot of anti-drug programs to notice that these were opioids.

Trevor: Nat. No.

Nat: What the hell are your doing in my room?

Trevor turned to find Nat staring at him with eyes of pure fury.

Trevor: Nat. Is there something you want to tell me.

Nat: Yeah. Get the fuck out or I will call campus police and say you raped me.

Trevor’s heart dropped. Nat said some scary things before, “leave me alone or will murder you” “ call me again and I will tell my father” and good ole “ Learn boundaries or I will make you a Eunuch” (Trevor didn’t know what a Eunuch was). But threatened to call and make such a heinous accusation. And with her tone of voice he knew she was serious. He was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared of his best friend. The one who comforted him when his dog died, the one who stood up for him when her dad said he was no longer allowed to see him, the same woman who showed him that you don’t need werewolf powers to be cool. All of that, no longer mattered to her. His eyes began to well up a bit.

Trevor: N-Nat. You don’t mean that. Nat listen I won’t judge.

Nat ran to her phone and picked up and pressed the emergency number to the campus police.

Nat: Hello, Operator.

Trevor was in aw struck. He put down the pills and left.

Nat: Never mind, turns out it was a dog.

Chapter 4

I promise (rrorim)

Nat sat on her bed, head buried in her hands thinking to herself as to what just happened. She reached in her pocket and looked at the pipe and heroin.

Nat: What am I doing?

Nat got up and went to her drawer. She grabbed her pills and went to the bathroom. She opened the bottles and dumped them into the toilet. Flushing them all down.

Trevor was in his room trying to stop himself from crying.

*Knock Knock*.

Trevor: What do you want?

Nat: Hey Trev. I am sorry for what I said earlier.

Trevor: What you said to Millie or me?

Nat: Both. Listen Trevor I acted like a class a Asshole. I don’t want to get into why I had the pills but just know that I flushed them away. I don’t want these pills getting in between our friendship.

Trevor: *Sniffs* Really Nat? That’s good. You can always talk to me if you need me. I’m here for you. You don’t have to take those pills.

Nat: Yeah.

Trevor: You promise not go back?

Nat: Yeah, I promise.

In a two story home in the basement of the Fames, Tim Tam was talking one of their mothers.

Lulia: So just stopping isn’t enough. Remember how Jaferia used to struggle with alcohol and she tried going cold Turkey.

Tim Tam: Yes.

Lulia: Well, she ended up relapsing on day two. Not to mention, she got sick from not drinking, and her attitude became almost insufferable. Same thing can happen with other drugs.

Tim Tam: So what do you suggest?

Lulia: Don’t judge them, they will resist you if you do that. Try to get them to see that this isn’t healthy. Tell them you are there for them, and even support them along the way. I must say Tim, you usually don’t talk about addiction unless you are talking about the masses. Why did you bring up tonight?

Tim Tam: Just wanted to know. Sometimes I worry that my friends will be on that stuff.

Next time: Nat will know the feeling of withdrawl, and Trevor receives the most magnificent gift a wolf boy could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song link in chapter 6, make sure you play it when Nat lights up.

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 5

Narkotisk hängivenhet

*_KAM KAM KAM KAM* _Nat’s alarm clock went off. The tired halfling slammed her alarm clock as she groaned in pain. Today was not a good day. Today was MATH DAY! Today she had quiz. Nat detested Math, and she hated the fact she needed to take it for her Philosophy major. Math 4 was trigonometry, and she dreaded this day.

Nat: God, let something bad happen to the math hall.

*_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* _

Trevor: Hey Nat, this is your wake up Knock you requested a couple days back. Good luck in your math class

Nat: *GROAAAAAAAAAANS*

Trevor: I know how you feel Nat.

Nat: No you don’t, you are good at math.

Trevor: Yeah, but English and German are hard for me, and I hate going to those classes.

Nat: Sure. I’ll be out in a minuet let me get dressed.

Nat and Trevor had a nice little breakfast before starting their day. Nat got her things ready and headed out the door. She took her bike to the math hall. The breeze blowing across her face, looking at the other students enjoying there day, admiring the cool autumn air. Nat felt a little happy.

Nat in thought: _Maybe I don’t need those dammed pills_

When Nat arrived at the building she saw Deshawn, that’s when a small pit opened in her chest. The last time she saw him, she had said some pretty nasty things to Millie. Nat didn’t know what to do.

Nat in thought: _Ok, ok calm down Natty, just go up and apologize._

Nat got off her bike and followed her classmate to their room. Nat sat next to Deshawn due to a seating chart, that’s how the two became friends. When Nat sat down she looked at Deshawn, whom looked to be still waking up himself.

Deshawn: I always tell myself, “Deshawn, don’t take anymore early morning classes, you work worst in the morning,” but oh no, my boss recommended I take the early morning class so I can do my 10 o’clock shift. Bastard.

Nat: Ahem.

Deshawn looked to his right.

Deshawn: Oh, hey Nat. Still a little disappointed in you.

Nat: Yeah, I felt bad too. I didn’t mean to hurt her like that.

Deshawn: Yeah, well I guess you didn’t know she was an attention seeker. Mills parents don’t always have time for her, not until she came out as trans, but even then they don’t pay much attention towards her.

Nat: She’s a compulsive liar, and sleeps with peoples boyfriends.

Deshawn: She wants attention, she has told me how she only likes to sleep with girls boyfriends is because she feels alienated and not loved.

Nat: Her parents got her therapy and supporting her coming out.

Deshawn: But not for the right reasons. Her father wants to look open minded when in reality he thinks trans people are mentally ill freaks. Her mother just likes to brag how open minded she is to have a trans daughter. Just yesterday she told me how her farther, keeps referring her as he, and how he and her mom keep talking behind her back on how if it weren’t for their jobs, they would’ve taken Millie to a shock therapist. Her parents don’t love her, they only see her as something to show off, they are living through her.

The pit in Nat’s chest grew a bit more.

Nat: I-I didn’t know that. How do you know she’s not lying?

Deshawn: I am one of the few people she is open to. Me, Putunia, Tim-Tom?

Nat: Tim-Tam

Deshawn: yeah her, and a clown called Ronbo.

Nat: Ronbo? She has a phobia of clowns.

Deshawn: She does, but Ronbo always helps her. From what she has told me, he only is friends with her father is because he knows that she is being emotionally neglected.

Nat was shocked. Millie always hated Ronbo, when did they become so close? The pit opened more.

Deshawn: Listen Nat, I can forgive you, but first you must apologize to Millie. I’m still your friend, but you have to be more careful what you say to some people. Not everyone has the same experience.

Nat was going apologize to him but the Professor came in.

  1. Professor: Ok everyone take your seats, and lets get this quiz over with. Remember, extra paper and calculators are allowed, and if your pencil breaks, just raise your hand and ask for one, I have extras. Since it is quiz day once you finish you are allowed to leave class.

The Math Professor handed out the quizzes. Nat took one of the page and looked at the quiz. Her stomached turned at the sight, but she breathed in and reminded herself that she studied for this. 45 grueling mins later. Nat finally finished her quiz. When she turned it in, she tried to leave, but the Professor stopped her.

  1. Professor: Nat I need to talk you outside for a minute.

Nat: Ok.

Nat was nervous.

The two stepped outside for a chat. The professor had a worried look on their face.

  1. Professor: Nat. I’m worried about your grades. You’ve been getting Ds lately. Usually you would get Cs, and Bs. But your slipping is making me nervous, the Mid terms are next week. If you want I can tut-

Nat: No thanks teach. Its just a slip, I’ll be ready by next Friday.

  1. Professor: Listen, Nat. If you need help you know where the tutoring service is.

Nat: Thanks.

Nat left immediately. The pit in her chest felt as if it widen by 10ft. She grabbed her chest and started to breath heavily.

Nat: Its okay Nattie, everything will be fine. Just study, and it will be fine.

Nat got on her bike and rode back to the apartments. The autumn air blew on her face, calming her a little, until she was stopped a red brawny man.

???: Hello, Nat.

Nat looked repulsed. It was Nick Voldtekt. A pervert who had an obsession with Nat.

Nick: How’s my favorite hermaphrodite?

Nat: Fuck off Pervert, you know I’m not a hermaphrodite.

Nick: Come on, you and I both know you didn’t protest too much last year. WHEN WE WERE B-B-B-B-BAGIN

Nat: I regret that so much.

Nick: I don’t. So you what you up to?

Nat: Going home. Don’t follow me.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed her hair.

Nick: Come on, you remember the magic that happened between us. It was sacred, so sacred that I swore off other women just for you.

Nat: Ok. 1. That’s a goddamn lie, I saw you flirting with Melody, and saw you having sex with Kale. 2. Get off me or I will be in prison the next day for murder.

Nick removed his arms from her waist

Nat: 3. Never talk to me again.

Nick: Come on. Where else am I going to find a chick with a dick.

Nat: Not my fucking problem.

Nat rode away.

Nick: Damn. Ole Nickster losing his charm. Wonder if its because my last name is Norwegian for rape. Or is it because I objectify women and only treat them as flesh for pleasure, or is it both?... No, it’s the world that needs to change. Oh, Hey Simone.

Simone: Burn in hell asshole.

Nat felt a little pressure from that encounter. Nick creeped her out, and she was scared that he would one day trap her, and. No, she shook her head at the idea. Nick was a pervert, yes. But he doesn’t go that far, and she was a half vampire. She could easily tear him asunder. Nat finally arrived at her apartment. When she entered, she noticed Trevor had left. Thursdays was his language courses. She could stay home until 2 when her feminist class was next. She went to her room and lied on her bed. She thought about taking some pills, but it her that she flushed them down the toilet.

Nat in thought: _You don’t need the pills, you don’t need the pills Nat. You can overcome this you can overcome this. _

She then fell asleep.

** _Dream sequence _ **

_Nat was on a boat in the middle of the pink ocean. She was alone, or she thought. She heard a noise behind her. *TAP TAP TAP TAP* Nat turned around to see a cloaked figure. Nat tried to ask who were they but she couldn’t speak. Her voice box felt as if a lion clawed at it. The cloaked figure spoke._

_Cloaked figure: Hello Natalie. I see you are curious as to who I am. My name is Milk. Nice to meet you. We are in your subconscious. I was sent here by your Ego and Id to talk sense to you._

_Nat knew something wasn’t right, the Id was the animalistic part of the consciousness._

_Milk: You see, I’m more Ego, so what I do and say is more acceptable to the outside. You see Nat, I am here to tell you that you need some honey in your life. _

_Nat was confused._

_Milk: Honey that you’ve been taking since highschool, the honey that you got rid of yesterday. The feeling of Angst you have will only get worst, unless you sooth it. Luckily for you, you didn’t throw the pipe or the dime bag away. What do ya say? Give it try, you won’t regret it._

_Nat tried to protest but again she still couldn’t speak. _

_Milk: Think about it._

_Milk wrapped around like a snake. His tongue turned into a needle, and injected into Nat’s neck. _

** _End of Sequence_ **

Nat woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock. It was 1:30.

Nat: Shit, I got to leave or I’ll be late.

Nat ran out the door, but before she left the apartment, she noticed a pill bottle on the table. It was Xanax. Trevor would take these on days he had to give a speech. Nat looked at the bottle.

Nat: Fuck, just one pill and I will be golden.

She unscrewed the cap and took one whole pill. The pit in her chest closed a bit. She felt a little better. She then ran out to get to class.

Chapter 6

Wolf Boy? Wolf Man!

It was 4 pm, Nat’s class was over. The pill didn’t help, she must have taken larger doses, because one dose of Xanax was no longer enough. Throughout her whole class she couldn’t focus, the dream she had kept replaying in her head. The pit in her chest just widen. She got on her bike and went straight back to the apartment.

When Nat entered the apartment, she was greeted by her roommate.

Trevor: Nat how was feminist philosophy?

Nat: Trevor, not now, I need a smoke. Don’t disturb me.

Trevor tried to ask what the issue was but Nat went into her room. Trevor also wanted to smoke, but Nat didn’t share her weed, as she only smoked on special occasions. Little did he know that Nat didn’t have pot, but smack. Nat searched her night drawer for the pipe and dime bag. She put the Hanish in the pipe, and lit up.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHC-RyuqLDA>

She inhaled, and everything around her stopped.

_En sargad kärleksförklaring till;_

_Något som värmer när du sviker_

The room moved, everything felt light. She inhaled again.

_Något som skänker allt du inte kan ge_

_Något som du aldrig kan förstå_

Her clothes felt light, her mind felt free. The pit in her Chest closed, and everything was in bliss. She felt happy. She felt a burning passion for embrace. She felt, on fire.

_Det är inte längre någon idé _

Trevor was watching tv in the other room when he heard Nat’s door open. He turned around to see something surprising.

_Stör mig inte mer nu_

Nat was in her bra and panties.

Trevor: N-Nat?

Nat: Come here wolf boy, I long for an embrace of a lycan.

_Ord har inte längre någon inverkan_

_På mitt osunda förstörda inre_

Trevor was confused, but Nat grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her room.

Trevor: Wha-What do you want me to do?

Nat: Get Naked, we are going to make unholy demonic love.

_Försök inte att säga mig något mer_

Trevor did as what he was told, but he was hesitant. He was confused at was going on. He thought it was the weed she smoked, as the room smelt funky. All of his questions in his mind went blank when he saw her fully naked on the bed.

Nat: What are you waiting for, ravage me.

Nat moaned. Trevor removed everything and in jumped in bed with her. The two kissed passionately, Nat moaning, as Trevor nibbled on her neck and kissed her ear. Nat grabbed his phallus and directed towards her anus. Trevor looked at her

_Tristessen har fått mig att förstå_

Trevor: Are you sure?

Nate: Yes.

Trevor entered Nat. Finally at long last they were one.

_Att verkligheten inte är en plats för mig_

Nat moaned Trevor’s name as they made sweet illicit love. Trevor kissed her chest, breast and suckled on her teat.

Nat: Yes, Trevor! Give it to me!

Nat digged her nails into Trevor’s back. Both were in the perfect rhythm. The energy both had circulated through both of there bodies, in an infinite loop. Both were close to the Grande Finale.

Trevor looked into Nat’s eyes, as both begun to lock lips, there tongues dancing with each other. Before they knew it, they achieved orgasm. At the end both fell asleep, Trevor arms wrapped around Nat. Nat holding his arm. Both were in ideal bliss.

Next time, Nat buys more smack from Skag, and Tim-Tam does more investigation on drug addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter is Swedish for "Narcotic Devotion" which is a song of the same name but in English by depressive rock band Lifelover.


	4. Chapter 4

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 7

The Wizard

Nat and Trevor laid in bed together, exhausted from the night of love making. Nat woke up first the next morning, she moved Trevor’s arm. She sat up and yawned. She took a look behind her to see the green boy sleeping soundly. She smiled at him, two friends doing something so romantic. She felt that he would obey her from then on out. She got dressed in a black starry printed tee, and blue jeans, with her stylish black boots. Nat looked at the time and saw it was 11 am. She knew her friend Lucy was up, as she had an early class on Saturday’s. Nat assumed that Lucy had to be home by now, as her class was two hours, and she loved going straight home after Physical Geography. Nat got on her bike and went to the female dormitory. The cool air blew Nat’s hair in the wind, the crisp cool air relaxed her. When Nat got to the dormitory, She rang the doorbell for her room.

**Lucy**: If this my “personal pizza man,” I told you I would meet you at 1.

**Nat in a gruff voice**: Ah come on baby, you know I need the sticky green stuff.

**Lucy: **Your voice acting is still shit, but come on in.

Nat went into to the building and took the elevator to the third floor. She went past the main room where the students were watching a movie, she went to room 304.

***Knock Knock* **

**Lucy: **Come in Tom Kenny

Nat came in. The room was small and decked out in Dark attire. Lucy was goth, she liked horror, and gothic art. She had posters of Mayhem, Shining, and Immortal. On her desk, Lucy had a gargoyle, and a skull with a black candle stick. On the other desk, where her roommate would be, if she had one, was record player playing Deicide’s first album. The other bed had all of her dirty clothes on it, and her backpack. Lucy’s room smelled of incense to cover up the stench of her clothing. Lucy was lying on her bed smoking a cigarette. Lucy looked at Nat. Lucy was dressed in black attire, black cut off shirt, black pants, black socks, black lipstick, and a black bob haircut. The stereotypical fashion.

**Lucy: **Sup Madame Nosferatu.

**Nat:** Sup whore. Guess what I _did_ yesterday?

**Lucy: **Drank bourbon for the first time?

**Nat: **No.

**Lucy:** Smoked a bong you stole?

**Nat:** No, I don’t have a bong.

**Lucy: **Had sex with that weirdo wolf boy?

Nat smiled at her with blushing red cheeks.

**Lucy:** No way! You, slept with him? Damn I bet that’s the first and only time he’s going to get laid.

**Nat**: First time? Yes, only time? We’ll see. And he’s not that bad, he’s really nice and supportive.

**Lucy: **I know, but his paranormal theories annoy me sometimes. Me! Lucy Hawkthorne, the goth girl who loves horror. That really says something.

**Nat:** Yeah he can be over bearing. But he’s gotten better. Hell you should’ve met him back in 94, he was a real werido back then. Even annoyed my dad.

**Lucy: **What on earth would posses you to do such a thing?

**Nat:** Some magic shit this boy named Skag gave me.

Lucy shot up off of her bed when she heard the name Skag.

**Lucy: **Skag as in, Skag White, the kid that goes by dragon?

Nat was put off her friend’s visage. Lucy had the look of concern on her face.

**Nat: **Uhh, yeah.

**Lucy: **Oh hell no. Girl you don’t want what he got. That shit will get you addicted.

**Nat: **What, I only took one hit last night, and it was a pretty good high. Not to mention I got to show Trevor a good time.

Lucy got up and looked Nat dead in her eyes.

**Lucy: **Listen to me Natalie, you need to stay away from that shit. It’s no fucking joke. My cousin’s boyfriend is in rehab because he almost overdosed on that shit. Its supper addictive.

**Nat: **As opposed to cigarettes?

Nat questioned pointing at Lucy’s smoke.

**Lucy: **Hey I never said I was a saint. But, my God woman, heroin kills quickly, and can damage your life.

**Nat: **Oh please, you sound like a drug PSA.

**Lucy:** Bitch you know I hate being compared to those.

**Nat:** Listen, it’s nothing serious, I got this under control. It’s no big deal.

Lucy walked to her backpack

**Lucy under her breath: **No big deal, my ass. 

Lucy reached for her binder and pulled out some notes she has taken on drug abuse. Lucy was a Nursing major, and she always had an interest in drug abuse.

**Lucy:** Read this when you get the chance, these are my notes from last year, the three classes I’m taking don’t need em.

She handed Nat the papers. On the cover it said “HEROINE: THE DRUG OF THE DRAGON.”

Nat rolled her eyes but thanked her none the less.

**Lucy: **Nat listen, I just don’t want you to end up addicting and doing shit you regret. Just stick with weed and acid. Avoid Coke, and Heroine.

**Nat: **Sure, but no promises.

**Lucy:** Whatever. Anyway, you still up for hanging out next Wednesday night? Kube, R, and Sunshine are going to be there. And you know R got the strong weed.

**Nat: **Sure why not, gives me time to relax to whatever stressful day that will be. So where is this place again?

**Lucy: **At evergreen park, also make sure you bring some protection, pervs and thieves love that spot.

**Nat: **I do well in the night, it’s the Romanian in me.

**Lucy: **I’ve been around Romains and they are not night people.

**Nat: **You know what I mean.

Lucy chuckled.

**Lucy: **Anyway I got to head out.

**Nat: **Where to?

**Lucy:** A place where I do stuff. I would invite you, but you wouldn’t understand.

**Nat: **Whatever. But yeah, I think I need to head back home and make sure wolf ma- boy, didn’t mess with anything in my room

**Lucy: **Oh my god. Did you just call him wolf man? And you two fucked in your room? Oh my god, he is one lucky stud.

Nat blushed as she looked away and smiled.

**Lucy: **Well anyway, I need to get dressed, how about we meet at the diner tomorrow at 12?

**Nat: **Sounds Awesome.

The Halfling left the building. As she got on her bike, Nat remembered the high she had last time, she wanted more, to ya know, get it out of her system. So she rode down to the math hall and found the red skinned dealer.

**Nat: **Yo! Dragon!

**Dragon: **Well if ain’t John Marston, the fastest gunslinger in the west.

The boy said jokingly.

**Dragon:** So how did you like the sample?

Nat got off her bike and reached in her pocket.

**Nat: **It was freaking fantasmic. So much so.

She pulled out her wallet.

**Nat: **I would like some more.

**Dragon: **Ok. Ok. Well how about I give you the same stuff I did last time, its best for new users.

Dragon pulled out 1 oz of hash from his satchel. It was brown as the driest piece of mud.

**Nat: **Cool. How much do I owe you?

**Dragon: **45 dollars.

Nat payed up. Her father had given her 1 grand for the semester to pay for recreational use. He normally wouldn’t have done so, but Nat has proven to be responsible with money, until now that is.

**Dragon: **Thank you. And have a wonderful weekend.

Nat got back on her bike and rode straight home.

Trevor woke up around 1. He opened his eyes and yawned like a wolf. He got up and realized he wasn’t in his room

**Trevor: **Wait why am I in Nat’s room?

It took a full minute (yes, one whole minute) until he remembered what happened last night.

**Trevor screaming: **OH MY GOD!!! NAT AND I!!! OH MY GOD, WE DID IT, THE ULTIMATE TABOO, SOMETHING SO FORBIDDIN BY BOTH WERE WOLVES AND VAMPIRES!!! AND I SLEPT WITH NAT!

**Nat: **And if you keep acting like that, it will be the only time.

Trevor looked at Nat whom had entered the room. The green man was silent.

Nat threw him a towel.

**Nat: **Cover up wolfman, I don’t like seeing what’s been inside me.

Trevor gasped as blood came down from his nose.

**Trevor: **I-i-i-i-i-i-it really did h-h-happen.

**Nat: **Yep, and its between me, you and Lucy.

**Trevor: **You told Lucy? What does she think?

**Nat: **That I gave you pitty.

Trevor felt dejected from that. He knew Lucy thought less of him for his paranormal theories.

**Nat**: Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else, and you better not either. I want this thing we have a secret.

**Trevor:** You want our relationship to be a secret?

Nat blushed and smiled at that word, but she quickly hid it from Trevor’s view. She didn’t want to give him the full idea she liked him.

**Nat: **Y-yeah.

**Trevor: **Will do, and I am assuming we will never tell Trent, or else he wil-

**Nat: **Leave no trace of you, yeah that makes sense. The first boyfriend I had my dad didn’t not take a liking too. If he found out **_you_** had sex with his daughter, he would go ballistic.

Trevor felt his stomach turn from that thought.

**Nat: **Now go, I got studying to do, and your nakedness is displeasing your queen.

Trevor blushed, and bolted out of the room. When he had gotten dressed, he took out his journal and opened the passaged titled “Nat n’ Me.”

**_Trevor in his journal:_** _Dear journal, yesterday I did something forbidden of both vampires and werewolves, we had made unholy love. Oh if the community knew, there would be war. Leading the vampires would be Trencil Varnia “The Gardner” and leading the wolves would be Michael J Fox of “Hill valley.” Such a war would last a millennia, as our misunderstood love would be the turn of a new chapter… also I lost my virginity, WHICH IS FUCKING AWSOME!”_

Chapter 8

Dahomey Mino

Tim Tam was in the public library researching drug addiction, they were there for 3 straight hours, reading book after book about how to spot a drug addict, and how to combat drug addiction. Tim Tam was worried about their friend, Nat. They knew she had a drug addiction, but they didn’t know how to help. They asked their adoptive mother, Lulia, on how to help, but they weren’t fully pleased with her answer. Tim Tam wanted to intervene so her friend wouldn’t die.

**???:** Well, well, well, Tim-Tam, my Enby friend. How ya doing.

Tim-Tam looked up to the purple skinned girl with a large afro, Dahomey Mino. The daughter of Ghanaian immigrants, and a proud young woman. Dahomey was a class mate of Tim-Tam. They liked Dahomey, they found her to be a good friend and intelligent young woman. Tim-Tam considered her their sister in arms.

**Tim-Tam: **Dahomey, comrade. Come take a seat, I need some help.

**Dahomey: **Sure, what ya reading? Kapital?

**Tim-Tam: **Medical books on drug addiction, I need help with dealing with a friend.

**Dahomey: **Millie’s on drugs? Damn, I knew it was only a matter of time.

**Tim-Tam: **No, she’s not. Millie’s fine. It’s a friend that you haven’t met.

**Dahomey: **Is it Jefarina? She gave up the bottle, but is now on the needle?

**Tim-Tam:** No, my mom is fine. My friend named Nat. When I visited her and Trevor this past week, I went to her room to see if she had any candy around, since the food they had was pure shit. What I instead found was bottles of non-per scripted drugs. Reading the names, I knew these were opioids.

**Dahomey: **Ok. Wait. You went around snooping? I thought you gave that up.

Tim-Tam ignored her and went on talking.

**Tim-Tam: **I talked to her about it, but she lied to me. I talked to Lulia, and she told me not to do anything hastily, but I have to or else she dies and I-

**Dahomey: **Tim, Tim. Calm down. Its going to be okay. I’ll help, but I think you need to understand that jumping right in isn’t the best way possible. They have to admit they have a problem and seek help.

Tim-Tam frowned at Mino.

**Tim-Tam: **You’re saying the same bullshit Lulia said! You are wrong!

Tim-Tam started to yell as tears came from their eyes. The librarian told them to hush. Tim-Tam looked at the librarian and was going to go off, but Dahomey covered their mouth and dragged them out. The two were outside.

**Dahomey: **Honey, you can’t be acting like that, in public you know that. I know you have high functioning autism, but come on.

Tim-Tam just stared at her, tears streaming from their eyes. They felt as if she was saying don’t help, and to let their friend die form an overdose. However, they didn’t know how to express it properly.

**Tim-Tam: **Just fuck off. You don’t want me to help.

**Dahomey: **Tam, I do. But you have to understand that force could make it worst. Trust me, I read about this shit too in health class. We will help her. But don’t freak out like that. You worry me when you do that.

Dahomey put a hand on their face. Their wide eyes stared at Dahomey. Tim-Tam stopped crying and blushed at her. Tim-Tam quickly looked away.

**Tim-Tam: **I’m sorry comrade.

**Dahomey: **Its ok hon.

Dahomey gave her friend a hug, Tim-Tam fully calmed down.

Later that night in the basement room, Tim-Tam wrote down plans on how to confront Nat. They needed to be nice, and not forceful, perhaps being nice and subtly bringing it up. Or maybe just make a friend up and tell them how they regretted doing the drug.

**Jefrina:** Tiiiiiiim-Taaaaaam

Oh god, Jefrina was drunk again. A 3rd relapse?

**Tim-Tam: **No. I don’t have liquor.

**Jefrina: **I’m not here for that. You think I’m drunk?

**Tim-Tam:** They way you said my name was weird.

**Jefrina:** Can’t I do a silly voice?

**Tim-Tam:** Not if it sounds like you downed 5 bottles of Vodka.

Jefrina laughed as she came downstairs to talk to her child.

**Jefrina:** So I heard you had a break down today. Your girlfriend told us.

**Tim-Tam: **So what, I calmed down. She’s not my girlfriend and you know that.

**Jefrina: **Tim-Tam we talked about this, if you feel yourself about to have a breakdown, just take a deep breath and go somewhere private.

**Tim-Tam: **Yeah, its just I am so worried about college.

Jefrina knew this was a lie, but she played along.

**Jefrina: **You have nothing to worry about. Plus Putunia, Millie will be there, and so will Nat, and that wolf boy, Tractor. Also your girlfriend Dahomey will be there as well.

**Tim-Tam:** It’s. Complicated. But I guess you’re right. Stop saying Dahomey is my girlfriend.

Tim-Tam said with a frown.

Jefrina smiled and teased.

**Jefrina:** Come on, I see you blushing every time you are around her, I remember the time you were happy when she broke up with her boyfriend, saying now it’s your chance, and I see your poems about her. I’ve also seen your poems about me. Do I have to be a drunkard in all of your stories?

**Tim-Tam: **Most of those were during your 2nd relapse.

**Jefrina: **I see, well goodnight sweetheart. I will see you in the morning, don’t dream too much of your crush.

Jefrina left teasing Tim-Tam. Tim-Tam went back to planning, but their damn mother now put Dahomey in her mind.

**Tim-Tam: **Not my fault she’s cute. Now I need to focus on helping Nat.

Next time: Tim-Tam makes a surprise visit to Nat, and Nat has a bad trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Bad T.rip by Psychonaut 4. Also sorry for not updating. I have been busy, and lets be honest, compared to fascist Steve, this is nothing too good. But hey it might pick up one day.

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 9

The wrong way to deal with a problem

It was Wednesday, Nat had two classes today, Feminist Philosophy, and Math. She was dreading the latter class, but the first class she rather enjoyed. She didn’t care much for philosophy, or so she thought until she took philosophy 101, as it was part of her major requirements. It really grabbed her interest, especially the topic of existentialism. Plus, this week was the week she hung out with Lucy, and Nat was ready for that. The young halfling got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and was out the door. As she rode down she kept thinking about what Lucy said to her a couple days back. Its not like Nat didn’t think about it, she has seen actual cases of drug addicts, but she kept telling herself that it won’t happen to her. It left her head as she arrived to the department. She entered in with the other students, she sat in the back away from the other people, especially a woman named Kallisra. Kallisra was an Orange skinned woman just a year older than Nat, and she had opinions about Nat. Not so friendly. You see, Kallisra was of the belief that some parts of one person’s make the person, regardless of what you say you are. For instance, she knew about Nat’s Person for about a year from a previous biology class they took last semester, after a question was asked. Lets just say that she believes Nat is a pervert or mentally ill. Nat tries to play it cool and pretended she didn’t care, but it cut deep on the inside. Some nights she would remember what Kallisra would say to her, and she would cry. Nat hated her, she wanted to make Kall her zombie slave, but as Trent told her, the council of Vampires have now found it unethical to make living beings your slave. So, she was shit out of luck there. But she just ignored her and tried to focus on her work. The subject they were going over was Nat’s favorite. Existentialism, and the person they were going over was a French Philosopher named Simone de Beauvoir. Nat has heard of her from some psychology students, and remember Questionette talking about her,(Which was difficult, but she managed to crack the Frenchwoman’s code) but Nat never read up on the woman. So she was curious to hear more. Around 8:15 the teacher, Mrs. Alexandrea, was setting her things down as she greeted the class.

**Mrs. Alexandrea: **Good morning my young students, I hope you slept well last night, because today we are going over French Philosopher, Communist, and Feminist Simone de Beauvoir.

**Nat in thought: ** _Communist? Tim Tam would love that. _

**Mrs. Alexandrea: **Now if we open to our text books on page 217, 166 if you have the 6th edition, we will be greeted with Madame Beauvoir. Now she covered a range of topics, but the one we will focus on today is, **_The Second Sex._** With the famous phrase **_On ne Nait pas femme, on le devient. _**Translating to, **_One is not born, but becomes a woman. _**Where she argues that throught out history, women are defined as women through social means rather than biologically. The reason she called it a second sex, because we as women were mainly defined as second to men. She would assert that women are in fact capable of choices as men were. She would also argue that we as women have faced is due to us being made into the “other” as men did not want to waste their time trying to understand us. She also said that the sexist and racial stereotypes against women were mainly done from a hierarchal standpoint, as the people higher up had the power, and that organized into patriarchy.

Nat was drawn into this lesson. She really liked the phrase that one “_Becomes a Woman,”_ rather than, _“Being a Woman.”_ Unbeknownst to her, there was a smile on her face, and her eyes where lighting up. That was until Kallrissa raised her hand.

**Mrs. Alexandrea:** Yes, Kallrissa.

**Kallrissa:** Well I do agree with her assertion that men have used sexist excuses to oppress us, why does the social role matter, the essence of being a woman, a female, is of our sex we are given, we shouldn’t be ashamed of that.

Nat felt a pit in her stomach, she didn’t like where this was going.

**Mrs. Alexandrea: **Well Simone would agree with you that being biologically a woman is nothing to be shamed of, she would of course argue that the socialization of being a woman is how people perceive others.

**Kallrissa:** But that implies anyone can become a woman. Even men can use that excuse to do bad things with that, I don’t agree with this notion that you _“Become a Woman”_ You are either are one, or not. This whole social construction of what makes a woman is quite dangerous.

Nat furrowed her brow and grind her teeth.

**Nat in thought: ** _Just shut up you fucking bitch. Its more complex, its not Simone’s fault you don’t fully understand._

**Mrs. Alexandria:** Well it turns out the majority of sociologist tend to think other wise, as it seems to be the rising consensus actually. Plus philosophically what we call a thing a thing is ontology. There is no such thing as a woman if you really want to get down to it. What is a woman? Nothing but a socially constructed word.

**Kallrissa: **So I would argue that the word we chose for us, should be remain as is. For we are trying to, I rely on the hard science to help back me up. Now whilst I will say this, I agree that different cultures have different views on women, but a woman is nothing without her _flower, _and if there is no _flower_, there is no woman.

Nat clenched her right hand, placed her hand on her crotch. Tears began to drop from her eyes, her eyes were turning red as rubies.

**Kallrissa: **Even if the _flower_ is placed on via surgery, is it even a real _flower?_ Whilst why I can see why some would say it doesn’t matter, I would say that you can never have a feign _flower, _or a feign _rod_, because you are still what you are originally. You shouldn’t hate yourself for it, but pretending just hurts you mentally. I wou-

**Mrs. Alexandria:** Well that will be a discussion for anohter time, perhaps this Wednessday. I think we should move on because this is a very controversial term.

Nat tears had weld up, overflowing like a river, streaming down on her pale cheecks. She clenched her fist so hard she punctured the skin on the palm of her hand. Little trinkits of blood spilled out. Nat wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. Mrs. Alexandria had taken note of this, and the reason why she had stopped Kallrissa. As the professor moved on, Nat played what Kallrissa said in her head over and over again.

**Nat in thought:** _That bitch. No matter where I fucking go, I am never seen as the woman I am, but just a perverted freak. Dammit! I hate her so fucking much! Is that all I am to these people, a freak? An object you try once? Something you feel ashamed of? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

**???: **Non peitite femme.

Nat heard. She looked around the room to see who said that. It was no one, was she imagining things? She didn’t take any opioids before she left. She ignored it and went back to focusing on her class. As the class ended, Nat got really interested in Simone, she was going somewhere she usually disliked going, the library. It was right next to the Math building which is where her second class was going to be later that day. As Nat took off her helmet she saw something amongst the crowd of people. A big eyed purple person. They almost looked like… Tim Tam? Nat closed her eyes and shook her head, when she looked again the person was gone. There could be no way Tim Tam was there, it was 9:15 A.M. on a Wednesday, they would be in school by now. Nat entered the library and went to ask the receptionist where she could find a book by Beauvoir.

**Nat:** Excuse me, where can I find a book by a woman of the name, Simone De Beauvoir?

**???:** Upstairs, its in the section that is labeled feminist.

The voice sounded odd, yet familiar. Foreign a bit.

**Nat:** Excuse me, if you don’t mind me asking, have we met before.

**???:** I don’t think so Mu kallis.

**Nat: **Mu kallis? Finnish?

**???: **No, but close.

The man got up from his seat, to Nat’s surprise it was Randy Hapukurk.

**Randy:** Estonian.

**Nat:** Randy? Why are you here?

**Randy: **You know me?

**Nat:** Do you not remember me? Back in 94, at The Habitat.

**Randy:** …

**Nat: **My dad is a vampire.

**Randy: **Oh my, you are the daughter of Dr. Habit. Strange, last time I checked he was single, and still smelled of blood, but with also a glimpse of new happiness.

**Nat: **Uhhh, n-no. Trencil Varnia. I’m his daughter.

**Randy: **Hmm. Sorry, I don’t remember. Everything from that time has left my conscious. I have had so many fun years afterwards, travling, writing poetry, being published, and spending time with my boyfriend Gil. I only really remember the doctor. Even then, my memory of him is mixed of a burning hatred, and the cooling sense of seeing him happy now. I usually see him at the college dentist office every Wednesday.

**Nat: **Wait, he works here? I thought he got his license revoked?

**Randy: **Alas, he did not, for his lover, Kamal, and what was once his former friend, Wallus, spoke for him and managed to convince the committee to not revoke it.

Nat was shocked by all of this. The doctor has to be in his 40s by now, and all this time he worked at the same place where Trevor and her went to school? 

**Nat: **Holy shit. Wait, so why are you working here? You are published, are you not?

Randy looked down at his papers in bit of melancholy.

**Randy: **Yes, I am. But lately the ink of my quill has grown dry. Inspiration runs thin, and I find myself staring at a white menace, taunting me. Since Gillis and I live in the city, he recommended I work here, since college students tend to be the most interesting subjects to gain creative inspiration.

**Nat: **How is that working out?

**Randy: **Kusema. Or how the english say, “To piss.” I have been stuck with nothing. The damned paper still taunts me.

Randy looked up at the young halfling, looking a bit sad and weired out. He smiled at her and said.

**Randy:** Alas young one, don’t let this old man ruin your day, go on have a bright one. Knowing me this drought of mine will one day clear.

Nat gave a little smile back and said goodbye.

**Randy: **Oh, before you go, what is your name?

**Nat: **Nattlie Varnia, But I go by Nat.

**Randy: **Nice to meet you again, Nat.

Nat smiled and waved goodbye. The young one went up the stairs and looked for the section on Feminist theory. When she got there Nat looked at the catalogue on the side of the shelf to see if they had any.

**Nat: **The Second Sex, shelf 3, row 2. Nice!

Nat walked down the isle to shelf 3. When she got there, she looked at the names of the books.

**Nat:** No, no, no, there. Yes!

Happy days, Nat had found what she was looking for. In that moment she felt like today was going to be a good day, and that not even math could ruin it.

**???:** I also suggest you read this too.

A voice said. Nat looked to her left and saw Tim Tam. Just staring at her with a book in their hand.

**Nat: *Yipe!***

**Patrons: **SHHHHHH

Nat was confused, so that was Tim Tam she saw outside, it wasn’t her imagination. But why were they here? Wasn’t today a school day?

**Nat in whisper:** Tim Tam, what the hell are you doing here!?

**Tim Tam: **I came to help you.

**Nat in whisper:** Lower your voice, and help me? Why aren’t you in school, won’t they notice?

**Tim Tam: **I-

**Nat in whisper: **Voice.

**Tim Tam rolling there eyes whilst speaking in a whisper: **I faked sick to see you, this isn’t the first time I have done this. I have taken notes from the master, Ferris Buller.

**Nat in whisper:** A movie? Whatever. Help me with what? Oh no, don’t tell me it’s because you think I a have a drug addiction?

**Tim Tam in whisper: **Not think, know. I know you have one.

**Nat in whisper :** You have any proof?

**Tim Tam in whisper: **Well I didn’t want to tell you this, when I was going through your drawer the last time I was her-

**Nat: **You went into my Drawer!? What the fuck!?

**Patrons: **SHHHH.

Nat was furious at the big eyed revolutionary.

**Nat in an agered whispered tone: **Why the fuck were you in my drawer.

**Tim Tam in whisper:** I wanted to see if you had any candy.

**Nat in whisper:** Candy? What are you, 5?

**Tim Tam in whisper: **No, but I was hungery and I had a taste for sweets, and I know you used to hide candy sometimes in your drawer when you lived with your dad.

**Nat in whisper:** Oh my God that was you? I blamed Trevor for that, I guess he wasn’t lying. Anyway, listen, none of this is your buisness. Look, if it makes you feel better, Trevor saw them too. I promised him I quit, and I got rid of the pills. Ok.

Tim Tam stared at Nat. She was unnerved by the young ones eyes piercing their soul.

**Tim Tam in whisper:** Nat. Why do you lie to me? Don’t you trust me, I am your friend.

**Nat in whisper: **For the love of Go- I am not lying to you!

Tim Tam reached in their pocket and pulled out a bag that had an ounce of hash. Nat looked at the bag, and then at Tim Tam.

**Nat in whisper: **Where did you get that?

**Tim Tam in whisper: **I picked pocket your summer jacket.

**Nat in whisper:** Friends don’t steal from each other.

**Tim Tam in whisper: **Friends also don’t lie to each other.

Nat rubbed her forehead with her right hand, and just glared at the purple enby. She wanted to smack them, but she couldn’t, she wasn’t Millie. Nat snatched the bag out of their hand.

**Nat: **Listen to me Tim Tam. You ever reach in my pockets again, I won’t be your friend anymore. Oh, if you ever come back here during a school day, I will tell Lulia or Jeffaria, so they can deal with you. One last thing, if you ever bring up this addiction again, I will fucking beat the shit out of you!

**A Library Patron: **Oh my God, take it outside, please.

Nat scoffed, and took the book she found and left.

Tim Tam wasn’t phased by Nat’s threat, not even the last one. They have been threatened a plethora of times, some went as far as murder. Yet, the people that threatened them, never followed up. Perhaps it was because they knew Judo, or the fact they had a knife on them at all times. But others say that it is because those big eyes they have are the eyes of God. Judging ones soul, fearing if they hurt them, they will be dammed for eternity. Either way, Tim Tam didn’t let Nat’s words hurt them, in their mind that’s the denial talking.

**Tim Tam: **Step 1. Denial. Step two. Bargaining.

**Kallrissa:** Hey, I overheard what you two were talking about.

Tim Tam looked back at an orange skin lady.

**Kallrissa: **I didn’t realize he had a drug addiction too.

**Tim Tam: **He?

**Kallrissa: **Yeah, Nat. Or that’s what he calls himself. Such a fucking perv. I guess it’s not all his fault, the drugs he must be taking might be the reason for his odd behavior. He should know better not to threaten a young woman such as your self.

Tim Tam knew what this was, and they were not amused. They already deal with them in highschool, and they were not interested in dealing with them here.

**Tim Tam staring at Kallrissa: **… Eat my ass.

They walked off, leaving Kallrissa confused.

Chapter 10

ცუდი поездка

Today was Wednesday, and a good day too, tonight was the night when Nat, Lucy, and a couple more of their friends were going to hang out at the quad later that night tripping on acid. It was 11:00 P.M., Nat was dressed in her night attire, a long pink and black pants, pink shirt with the Hungarian word for Death written on it. (She was of Hungarian and Romanian descent). She was outside of the dorms where Lucy stayed. When her gothic friend came out the two women walked to the quad.

**Lucy: **You ready for this Nat? The batch R has is very strong.

**Nat: **Yeah, I’m not scared. My first time too. I am actually really looking forward to this.

**Lucy: **Well I told R that. And he said that he will just give you one tab, and that’s it.

**Nat: **Jesus, is it that strong?

**Lucy: **Yep.

It took about 5 min to get to the quad, the two found three men already out their with towels on the grass, and a little raidio on the side playing Black Sabbath.

A bawny purple skinned man with a low top fade came over to greet the women.

**R: **Aye, Lucy, and this must be Nat!

Lucy gave R a hug, he offered Nat one, but she declined.

**Lucy: **Nat let me introduce you to my friends. R is the brawny dude. The green skin fat man is Kube.

**Kube chuckling**: Hey no need for name callin now.

**???:** Is she wrong tho ?

**Lucy : **And the blue skinny guy with dreads is Sunshine.

**Sunshine:** Ay, you must be Nat. The T girl?

R slapped Sunshine over the head.

Nat blushed.

**Sunshine rubbing the back of his head**: The fuck was that for?

**R: **Lucy said not to say shit like that, dumbass.

**Sunshine: **Sorry, Jesus, I thought that’s what they call them. Fuck what about Tranny.

***WHAM!***

Another smack over the head.

**Sunshine** **rubbing his head:** Fuck! I can’t say that either? What about Tra-

**Lucy pinching the bridge of her nose: **Sunshine, just call her Nat. Is that so hard?

**Sunshine: **Shit, we give each other nick names, **_Lady Darya._**

**Nat: **Wait, what?

**Lucy: **Lady Darya, named after Russian Nobel woman Darya Saltykova, the mad nobel women that tortured and killed innocent pesants.

**Sunshine:** Euro shit. See Nat, we, the normal people, gave ourselves nick names that make sense. R is just the letter of his first name, Robert. Kube got his name from sucking on ice cubes when he was a toddler. My name, Sunshine, came from one of my favorite Jamaican rappers song. But ya girl here had to go all fancey and shit, and name herself after a woman no one heard of.

**Lucy**: It was either that or Bathory, and Bathory is so overrated.

**Sunshine: **Bathory I wouldn’t have a problem with, cause she the type of bitch you would see out of a horror movie. Anyway, what should we call you, and please don’t name yourself after a person ain’t no one heard of like yo creepy girlfriend here.

**Lucy: **Creepy? Mothafucka, you scare easily.

**Sunshine:** No I don’t.

**Lucy: **Bullshit yes you do.

**Sunshine: **Nope.

**Kube: **Is she wrong tho?

**Sunshine: **Shut up fat boy!

As Lucy and Kube teased Sunshine, Nat was actually thinking of a name.

**Nat in thought: ** _It has to be something cool, but relevant. Then again judging from the way Lucy and R treat Sunshine, I guess it doesn’t matter if it’s relevant. What to choose? What to choose?_

**Nat: **How about? **_Aphroditus?_**

Nat had pronounced her nickname in an enticing seductive tone.

**R:** The way you said it sounds like a serial killer who found her prey. I like it.

As the five sat down and conversed for awhile, R reached for his duffel bag to bull out a plastic tab full of thin white tabs.

**R:** Ok everyone gather around! This here is called “**_La mal nuit” _**which is french for “the bad night.” It is called that for a reason. Now, in a relaxed setting, you can have the most chilled out trip in your life. However, if you feel anxious, you can experience a very horrendous trip. Now, the usual dosage is two. Nat, or Aphroditus, I will give you one, your trip might be weak, but you will still experience a good sensation. Now you don’t have to do this ok?

**Nat: **R just give me the damn tab.

**Sunshine: **I like her already, lets get this shit started.

R spread out the tabs, each got two, excluding Nat. Each member placed the tabs on their tongues. After it dissolved some time passed.

**Nat:** So, when does it kick in.

**Kube:** Give it a minute, just relax.

Nat took his word for it and just laid back on the grass, looking at the night sky. She looked at the stars, dancing, smoking, and… wait stars don’t smoke. But then she notice a constellation in the sky. Her father told her about them as a kid, and it was something she enjoyed. However, this one she didn’t recognize, it wasn’t Copernicus, Either of the Dippers, or the Bull. It looked like.

**Nat:** Milk!?

The constellation reacted to his name. It was Milk, it was indeed the same cloak figure she dreamed of before. This time he was dressed in a black cloak, and his face showed a little. It resembled a Rorschach test, the ones you see in a psychologist office, when the doctor asks what do you see. What Nat saw was a black ink that resembled peril. Was this an Omen?

When Milk landed on the ground, Nat got up and backed away.

**Milk:** Hello Nat. How have you been?

**Nat:** Stay away from me!

**Milk: **Don’t be scared, I am you. I just came here to help you on your trip.

**Nat:** Get the fuck away from me!

**Milk:** Now Now.

Milk lunged at Nat and grabbed her wrist.

**Milk:** Lets have some fun.

Milk took out a dagger and stabbed Nat in the Chest. There was no pain, but Nat could feel her breathing get lighter, and everything was turning black. She fell down, as Milk Laughed.

**Milk:** Have a nice trip.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYEhLX2jBNk>

** _ <strike>Trip</strike> _ **

Nat’s eyes were shut, her body shivering, goosebumps on her arms. She opened her eyes. Nat looked around and saw that she was in a dark void, she was levitating, and she was horrified to find herself nude. She try to gasp, but her mouth was sowed shut.

** _Everything moves, changes color and shapes I hope to find answers in an acid slough_ **

The black void had a white portal with a sign saying “Consciousness.” Nat moved her body to the portal as fast as she could, but by the time she got there, it had vanished.

** _But I failed the task, my subconscious Let me down_ **

** **

***KRSH KRSH KRSH KRSH*** There was a loud noise coming from an unknown location. Nat tried to look for the source of it. No luck, when she tried to rub her eyes, she noticed a grey cuff around her wrist. They were on both wrists, and ankles. What was this?

** _And now I'm alone, entangled in the chains of my own fears Captive visios._ **

A bright light shined, she saw a memory of her past. The first one was from child hood, when she was 7. It was on a playground.

_Nat as a Kid: I am not a freak, leave me alone_

_Kid A: Yes you are, fangs, pale, and you think you are a girl. What girl has a that? You are a strange creature._

_Kid B: You are not a boy or a girl, just a monster. I bet your family wish they gave you away._

_Kid Nat with tears in her eyes: Shut up! No they don’t._

The kids laughed at her, and some girls ganged up on her and started punching her. Nat tried to defend but to no avail. She was getting hurt, until she did something that horrified her. She lunged at one of the girls and bit her wrist, leaving little fang marks. She drank some of the girls blood. The kids screamed and ran away. After that the Varnias had to move. Nat always felt bad from that incident.

The next slide opned.

** _Each of them is worse than another_ **

It was at middle school, pre habitat, Nat was in the 6th grade. New year new friends. Or so she thought, life to her felt meaningless, as just the past summer her mother died of TB. Nat wasn’t close to her, but she loved her mother. Her father tried to hide his sadness but she could tell. Nat tried to hide it as well. At first 6th grade was a fun time, until she got a boyfriend. Yes, Nat had her first crush at this time, and he felt the same way. Both were gothic like. And one time the hormones got the better of them. They were making out behind the school, and the boy, who we will call _N_odes, was groping her. She didn’t mind at first, until he touched her “there.” Nodes freaked out and asked what was that. Nat lied and told him it was nothing.

** _Bloodthirsty block. Headless sage Keeps his head in hands_ **

_Nodes: Bullshit. *He places his hand on Nat’s crotch* You have a dick? _

_Nat: No, it’s not like that, listen I have a mutated gene that made me have male genatalia, but have feminine hormones. I have more estrogen then I do testosterone. I am a girl._

_Nodes: Bullshit, you are a faggot! Oh shit, shit, I can’t go out with a guy._

_Nat: I am not a guy!_

Nat placed her hand on Nodes.

** _And feed dead birds his wisdom_ **

_Nodes slapping Nat’s hand away: Get away from me you fucking faggot! I don’t want AIDS. Just stay away from me, ok? We just pretend none of this happened. Ok?_

Nat was heart broken, tears streamed from her eyes. Nodes ran away. She didn’t cry, but hid her pain.

** _Do not hear my screams Horrible noise pierces through my body_ **

The next slide was on summer vacation, post-Habitat. Nat was 13, She was with Trevor who was 14, as their parents decided to bring them on a camping trip. They were not the only ones, some of Trevor’s family came. Nat actually liked some of his cousins, the girls mainly, they were not as weird as trevor, and had the same interest in shopping, gothic art, and doom metal. All was going well, Nat was happy. Until, one night she had to go to the bathroom, but they were in the woods, and the nearest park area was five miles. Nat was not in the mood for running across freaks. So she and one of Trevor's cousins went to some part of the forest so Nat could use it.

_Trevor’s older cousin: Is this spot good?_

_Nat: Yeah, perfect. Thanks for doing this, I know it had to be a bother._

_Trev's older cousin: Hey when a girl needs to go, she needs to go. I will look the other way why you take care of business. _

Nat went to a tree, and unzipped her pants, and just let it out.

_Trevor: Max, you asshat, give that back to me. I need it._

_Max: If you wanted your gameboy so badly, you shouldn’t have left it unsupervised haha. _

Nat could hear Trevor and his younger cousin Max coming there way. She had to hurry bef-

_Max: *Yipe* oh sorry Nat, I didn’t se-_

Max was cut off as he noticed Nat’s penis.

Nat looked at Max, a confused look on the young 11 year old’s face.

_Trevor coming in behind Max: Caught ya *heavy breathing* ya little *heavy breathing* brat. What are you looking at._

Max just pointed at Nat. Trevor looked and saw it too.

_Trevor: Oh._

_Trev's older cousin: Nat are you rea- what are you two brats doing here?_

_Max: Nat is a boy._

The older cousin looked confused, Nat tried to pull up her pants, but Max pulled her arm turning her around. Revealing her genatalia. The older cousin was in shock. It was a silent walk back, but she knew the older one told the other girls. Because none of them would either talk to Nat for long, tried to avoid her and so on. Even members of Trevor’s family started to avoid her.

** _This is my own heavy breathing_ **

Nat would be withdrawn, crying in her tent.

There was one more slide. It was that of a funeral.

** _I'm at a funeral, I realized_ **

She assumed it was her mothers, but as she looked around, there were some of Nat’s ex friends, class mates, and even current friends. Each talking about how they aren’t surprised, or horrifying it is. She saw her dad in the front pew, Nat tried to walk, but remembered she was chained up. The portal moved over the open casket. It was.

** _I realized this is my own funeral There's the grave, and over there I'm in a coffin_ **

It was a funeral for her. She was dressed in a pink blouse, white socks, bow of flowers in her hair, and make up on her eyes, and cheeks. She looked to be the same age she is currently now.

_Kallrissa: I am glad that pervert had the guts to kill himself, now we don’t have to worry about him gawking at us._

_Nodes: I wouldn’t worry about it, I think he was just a fag._

_Max: I feel bad for the parents raising that thing._

** _ I realized this at once. What have I done? Why?_ **

Nat closed her eyes and yelled in her head. She wanted out of this hell, the alienation she was feeling, the isolation. This was not fun, but horrifying. When she opened her eyes, she was in the coffin.

** _What have I done? I really died, or am I dreaming?_ **

** _My mind can not sustain all this_ **

** _My nerves are about to give out._ **

She tried to scream, but she was still unable. She was placed in the burial plot, and then the bottom of the casket opened, there she fell out. She landed on the ground.

** _ We must end this horror quicker I have urgently shoot my head_ **

Nat was surrounded by demons, each of them had a word attached to them. _Alienation, Depression, Self-Hatred, Loneliness, Angst, rejection. _All surrounded her. But then another demon landed on her. It was a Demonic Nat. She was nude, but her skin was purple and black. Her eyes were red, she had some fur coming out of her skin, and the wings. The wings of a bat.

** _Demonic Nat: We needs to kill them all. We needs to show dominance. We needs to eat them. Kill them. Torture thems. Rapes thems. Nat. I am the your primal desire. _ **

The demonic woman kneeled down to her.

** _Demonic Nat: Dance with me, let me takes control. Let me takes you as a brides. We musts become ones to be powerful. _ **

The demon took her finger and pointed at the scared halfling. A light beamed, and nat was again nude. The demon walked closer to her.

** _Demonic Nat: Theys hates us. Lets be one, and shows thems our love. Merge withs me Nat. Be my lover, be my equals, be my joys!_ **

Nat quickly got up and ran away, but the demon chased after her. Nat didn’t know what to do. She wished she had a weapon. Next thing she knew, she felt a desert eagle in her hand. She didn’t question the logic, but instead shot at her demon self. But the demon was impervious. So instead, she turned the gun on herself. She wanted all of this to be over.

** _All my fears will be out, together with my brain_ **

** _ <strike>End of Trip</strike> _ **

**???:** Nat, Nat. Wake up Nat!

Nat’s vision was blurry, she was confused, but pleased to see it was Lucy. They were in her dorm.

**Lucy: **Oh my god, I was so worried. You were yelling about a ‘Milk’, and then started crying and saying these names. And then you flew off, you literally used your bat wings to fly, so now the secret of you being a vampire is now known to the boys.

And then you landed, and you just started mumbling about hurting yourself and being a freak. I took you back here so you could rest.

Nat looked at Lucy, she had nothing to say. Her eyes welled up, and she started to cry. Nat gave Lucy a hug, as her friend tried to comfort her.

**Lucy: **It’s ok Nat. You are safe, and I am here for you.

Next time on this fanfiction. I won’t take so long writing a next chapter. Nat again uses the drugs to help escape her pain, and Lucy tries to help Nat, but the charm of the Vampiress is strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah some characters are from other media sources. The new ones here are from Code Lyoko

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 10

Even if I am, they help me escape

Ever since that trip Nat was launched into a deep anxious and depressive state for the next 2 weeks. Days on end, she would smoke more hash, use more morphine, took more pills. The drugs took her mind. Her grades were beginning to turn. Her Literature and Philosophy course went from an A to a C+, and her math just continued to stagnate. Nat’s relationship with her friends were also waning. Deshawn rarely got to see her anymore, and when he did, she looked tired, and defeated. Lucy would try to call her, but Nat never picked up. Trevor, the young lad, was no longer able to recognize the friend that he knew for 6 years. To him, Nat was just this strung out depressed vampire. Withdrawn from life, and social aspects. He didn’t know what to do. One day after German class, Trevor was headed back to his apartment so he could get what he needed for his next class, Micro Biology. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

**Deshawn: **Yo, Garbo.

Trevor looked back to see Deshawn and Lucy. The purple young man was motioning him to come here. Trevor complied and walked to the young adults.

**Trevor: **Hey Deshawn, Lucy.

**Lucy:** Hey, uhh, listen Deshawn and I have been talking and we were-

**Trevor:** It’s about Nat isn’t it?

**Lucy:** Yeah.

**Deshawn: **Recently I haven’t been seeing her much in Math II, and when I do see her around lunch, she looks like… she looks like hell.

**Lucy:** Not answering my phone calls, hasn’t swung by my dorm as she usually does. I asked my friend, Diana, if she was in class this past week, and she says no. She hasn’t seen Nat.

**Trevor: **Yeah. I-I know. I don’t even recognize her anymore. I don’t know how to approach this. I don’t know when this happened.

**Deshawn: **Lucy, tell him.

Trevor looked to Lucy. The young goth woman bit her lower lip and rubbed her forearm.

**Lucy:** I think I might know why she is depressed. Recently, she and I took some acid with a group of friends. She had a terrible trip and freaked out. After she came to, she was crying.

**Trevor:** Jesus, ok. Well that might explain some things, I don’t think its fully your fault. Nat has had mood shifts before, its just this current one is new to me. Plus, there is something else that is happening, that I don’t think I am at liberty to discuss. Thanks for telling me though.

Trevor was talking about Nat’s opioid addiction, however unbeknownst to him, Lucy knew too. But Lucy didn’t know that he knew. Better yet, the two didn’t know that one knew she took pills, whilst the others knew about the hash. So whatever could’ve happen to end this whole ordeal was not dealt with due to the ignorance of what the other knew.

**Lucy:** Ok, tell her that we care for her.

**Deshawn: **If she needs any help, I can give you my Aunt’s number, she is a clinical psychologist, and has told me she is willing to work with people that are close to me for free.

Trevor looked up at Deshawn and smiled

**Trevor: **Thanks man.

Trevor walked back to his apartment, as he walked upstairs, he looked at his watch.

**Trevor to himself: **Ok, 11:20, class doesn’t start until 35 minutes. Go in, get my stuff, and talk to Nat.

Trevor entered the building. He went straight to his room, and got his protractor and calculator. When he exited his room, he was greeted by the presence of Nat. Looking tired, and lethargic. She was in her pink robe, and had on pink shorts, and she was barefoot.

**Trevor: **Good morning Nat.

**Nat speaking Romanian: **Ugh, _Buna Dimineata _(Good morning.)

She said in a groggy tone.

**Trevor:** You know Nat, its almost 12.

**Nat speaking Hungarian: **_Nagyszer__ű__, te vagy az __ú__j kibaszott ap__á__m _(Great, you are my new fucking father.)

Nat sat on the couch, resting her head on her hands.

**Trevor:** Ok lets cut the crap, Nat I know about the acid trip.

**Nat in Hungarian: **_Ne emlékeztess _(Don’t remind me.)

**Trevor:** And I know you speak Romanian and Hungarian when you are not in the mood to talk, but we need to talk.

**Nat in Romanian: **_Cunoscându-vă, nu va fi nimic important. _(Knowing you, it will me nothing of importance)

**Trevor: **The bad trip it gave you, which normally wouldn’t lead to a state such as yours. I know, because my older sister is a psychonaut. Now usually I would use inductive reasoning, despite me not being so good at it.

**Nat in Romanian:** _Pentru a fi corect, nu ești rău cu abilitățile tale de raționament. _(To be fair, you are not bad when it comes to your reasoning skills)

**Trevor: **Yeah I am going to guess that’s Romanian for “You damn right ya nerd.”

Nat rolled her eyes.

**Trevor: **Anyway, I know some trips can venture into peoples memories, and knowing you, you haven’t had the best memories. At least that’s the vibe I always got from you. These cause you stress and pain, so you turn to one thing that helps. Nat, I know you’re using again.

Nat darted her look at Trevor, whom looked concern.

**Nat in English: **Fuck off, I quit remember. I just have a shitty mood, ok?

**Trevor:** Nat, you are tired, irritable, depressed, and withdrawn. But the times you are not, you are chilled out, happy, and insist we make love. Nat, you are using and I can tell.

**Nat: **I’m not, mind your own business.

**Trevor: **Nat, Deshawn and Lucy are worried for you.

**Nat: **They can fuck off too.

Nat crossed her arms and looked at the floor. Trevor went over to Nat and grabbed her right arm.

**Nat: **Hey what the hell are you doing?

Trevor rolled her robe sleeve back to reveal needle wounds.

**Trevor in shock: **Nat, you’re using needles now? How long?

Nat yanked her arm back and hissed at the boy.

**Nat:** Don’t worry about it, its not like you would fucking understand. Don’t you have class?

Trevor looked at his watch, class started in 15 minutes.

**Trevor: **You know what, I do, but to hell with that. If my friend is harming themselves, then I’d rather fucking fail then let you hurt yourself.

Nat looked at the boy with a look of confusion and disgust.

**Nat:** You idiot. You can make more friends.

**Trevor:** Yeah, but each friend is special, and you were my first!

Nat was somewhat surprised to hear this, then again she suspected it, but she never thought he would admit it.

**Nat: **I am not flower kid!

**Trevor:** Not them, you. You were the first friend I made. We have always been there for each other, and that doesn’t stop now!

**Nat:** Friend. *Spits*, I’m not special. So, you got lucky to meet a vampire and his child. You made a friend; but every friend I made either hated me or was repulsed by me.

**Trevor: **That’s not true, and you damn well know it.

**Nat Yelling: **THEN I AM JUST NOTHING BUT A FREAKISH MAN, WHO WILL NEVER BE WHAT THEY TRULY ARE!!!

Tears were streaming down Nat’s face.

**Trevor: **Man? What? Nat what are you talking about?

**Nat: **Don’t play fucking stupid, ever since the fall of 95, you seen _Me._

**Trevor: **Fall of 9- oh.

Trevor sat on the couch to Nat’s left. He put his arm around her, as she softly cried.

**Trevor: **Nat, do you remember what happened on the day we went home?

_Flashback _

_Nat was sitting on a rock, holding her legs to her chest. She looked at the lake, and sighed. _

** _Young Trevor: _ ** _Nat, its almost time to go._

** _Young Nat: _ ** _Ok._

_Trevor notice something was wrong with his friend. Ever since that night he saw Nat, she has been treated a bit differently by his family. Trevor stood next to the rock and looked out to the lake._

** _Young Trevor: _ ** _This was a wild week right? I had fun. Of course me and Max where the only boys here. So being around a bunch of girls wasn’t fun. Well except you._

** _Young Nat: _ ** _I didn’t know you could be a hurtful bastard._

** _Young Trevor: _ ** _What do you mean? I mean it. You were the only girl here that at least treated me like a person my age. _

_Nat just scoffed, and looked away._

_Trevor sighed._

** _Young Trevor: _ ** _Nat, what happened that night. Doesn’t change anything. To me, you are the same sweet, beautiful, and badass girl I had met back at the habitat. You are the same person now, as the one I met there, regardless of what others say. You are Nat Vancey._

** _Young Nat:_ ** _ Varnia. _

** _Young Trevor: _ ** _Huh?_

** _Young Nat: _ ** _The name is Nat Varnia. And I know I’m badass, it’s a perk of being cool._

_Nat turned to Trevor with a small smile on her face, revealing her fangs. _

_End of Flashback_

**Trevor: **Nothings changed Nat. From 94 to now, you are still the sweetest, cutest, and most badass girl I met. But now, that girl is a woman, and I care for her. It hurts me to see such a beautiful young lady harm herself, especially one that fights against what others say.

Nat cried, and looked at Trevor.

**Nat:** Really?

**Trevor: **Yes.

Trevor hugged Nat, as she cried in his shoulder. The crying later turn to kisses on the cheek, and kisses on the cheek soon turned to kisses on the neck. Which soon led to embracing each other on the lips, and which concluded with them making love. About 10 minutes later, the two were in Trevor’s room. Nat woke up next to her lover still sound asleep. She smiled, but soon thought to herself.

**Nat in thought: ** _Even if you are right Trevor, I can’t stop now. You, and the drugs are the only ones that help me escape my pain. _

Chapter 10

The Vampiric Charm is A Gift (Or so they say)

It was 9:00 AM on a Friday, the location was at St. Justin’s airport. Two couple came in from a flight from France. A German man, and a Japanese woman. As they are waiting for their luggage, they strike up a conversation.

**Ulrich Stern speaking German: **_Ich fühle mich immer noch nicht wohl, wenn ich es mit dieser Psychologin zu tun habe. Ihre letzte Patientin hat sich selbst umgebracht. _(I still do not feel comfortable leaving Odd with that psychologist, her last patient ended up killing himself.)

**Yumi Ishiyama speaking German: **_Entspannen Sie sich, er braucht Hilfe bei seiner Alkoholabhängigkeit und der letzte Patient hatte andere Dämonen. Konzentrieren Sie sich einfach auf Ihren neuen Job. Was war es nochmal? _(Relax, he needs help with his alcohol addiction, and the last patient had other demons. Just focus on your new job. What was it again?)

**Ulrich Stern speaking German: **_Deutscher Professor, und es ist an der Yugo-Universität. _(German professor, and it is at Yugo University.)

Ulrich looked at his watch.

**Ulrich Stern speaking in German: ** _Wann kommt Sally Face wieder? (When will Sally Face Come?)_

The two had met the band before as they were close with the doctor that was taking care of Odd.

**Yumi Ishiyama speaking German: **_Oktober. Also nächsten Monat. Ich denke, es ist am 20. und sie sagen, dass sie vorhaben, bis Dezember hier zu bleiben._ (October. So next month. I think it is on the 20th, and they say they are planning on staying here until December.)

**Ulrich Stern now in English: **Why so long?

**Yumi Ishiyama in German: **_Weil Ember Familie hier hat, will sie besuchen. _(Because Ember has family here she wants to visit.)

Ulrich was annoyed by this. He and Yumi thought they offered Sal and Ember a week away from the band, but it turns out it was for the whole band, so they were pretty much paying for hotel, food, transportation. So basically, they were their managers. The two got their luggage and gone off on their day.

**Trevor: **Oh shit, today is the day we get our new professor.

**Nat: **Ok, so I am guessing you are telling me that for a reason? Who are they?

**Trevor: **Ulrich Stern, I hear he comes from money or something.

**Nat in a sarcastic tone: **OOOO. Money.

**Trevor:** Hey, don’t you and your father come from money, I mean you are related to Vlad Tepes, right?

**Nat: **No, we are not related to him, we are however related to a house that worked with his, but not directly to him. And yes, we come from money, but dad doesn’t like to rely on it in fear of me growing to be materialistic. I used to think that was stupid, until I met my family, and then I saw what he meant.

**Trevor:** I think Ulrich could be the same way.

**Nat:** If he is a vampire, don’t bring him to me, vampires from Europe are fucking snobs, and my God they don’t shut up about their families.

**Trevor Chuckling: **Sure, mein süßer Leckerbissen (my sweet treat)

**Nat:** What?

**Trevor: **Its German for “my sweet treat.”

**Nat looking away blushing: **Don’t call me that you pervert.

**Trevor:** Hahaha. Anyway, how are your classes going?

**Nat:** My feminist philosophy teacher, Mrs. Alexandria said I can catch up by doing some extra credit reports, my Euro Literature teacher Mr. Bern says that I can still turn in late work, but it will be half credit. Apparently, he struggles with depression too, so he said he understands the issues it brings. My Math teacher says there isn’t anything I can do, but tutoring could help, and me just showing up adds to the class credit. So, I think I’m fine.

**Trevor: **That’s good to hear. Well, anyway, I have to go, I need to make a good first impression on this guy. See ya later.

**Nat in Romanian: **La revedere. (Goodbye).

Nat was looking at her books, but her anxiety kept creeping up. Fears of failing, being judged, and never achieving herself. Its been 3 days since she stopped, and again got rid of the hash. However, the feeling of withdraw also crept in with the anxiety. She tried to ignore it. All through out the morning, in class, and in the evening, she tried to fight it. Sadly, she gave in. It was around 6 P.M. when she got on her bike and headed to Skags location. When she got there, she was disappointed to not see him anywhere. She started to freak out, and hyper ventilating.

**???:** Hello, Nat.

Nat turned to her right to find Lucy.

**Nat: **L-Lucy?

**Lucy: **I know this is where Skag does his pushing. I had a chat with him.

**Nat: **What did you say?

**Lucy: **Well, we beat him up.

**Nat walking towards Lucy:** We?

**Lucy: **Deshawn and I. Don’t worry, Skag is still alive, but he shouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

Nat was horrified by this. Her anxiety, withdraw, all were now invading. She wanted to kill Lucy, she actually thought about ripping her throat out with her fangs. That’s when it hit Nat. She never had a thought of killing Lucy, this wasn’t like her. Lucy has been her friend since her freshman year. She was horrified by this thought.

**Lucy: **Nat, we are doing this for your own good. We don’t want you to suffer.

Nat tried to calm herself down, and to forget about the homicidal thought she just had. But her anxiety was overwhelming, there was only two things that got her out of that mood. Drugs and… sex. Nat looked at her hands and thought to herself.

**Nat in thought: ** _Is this right? The only times I’ve been happy this year was when I was high, or having sex. This can’t be healthy, that can’t be what happiness is. Did staying at the habitat teach otherwise? Or am I lying to myself? _

She looked at Lucy, her black hair, black lips, petite and sturdy physique, white porcelain skin. Nat did find her attractive, yes, but she wasn’t comfortable with it just being lust based. The same way Millie was attracted to most men. But then again, Lucy has been sweet to her, caring, fun to be with, and a guardian to her.

**Nat in thought: ** _What am I thinking? Is this even right? I don’t know. I just want to get rid of this feeling. I want to feel safe. I don’t want to feel alone. Lucy, help me feel safe, be one with me. Please, if there is anyone out there, forgive me._

Nat breathed in through her nostrils, with her eyes closed. As she breathed out and opened them, she looked into Lucy’s eyes. Nat’s demeanor changed, her body language to a more relaxed and suggestive theme. For centuries, vampires have been able to seduce humans with a certain charm. Usually these charms were pheromones, and a lens over their eyes that calmed the person. Nat wasn’t trying to “get her way” with Lucy, but she did honestly feel that Lucy could help her feel happy, and safe. And that way was through sex.

Nat walked closer to the young woman. Lucy was a bit confused; she saw Nat in a different light, and she felt compelled to get closer to her.

Nat wrapped her arms around Lucy and embraced her. Nat lied her chin on the woman’s shoulder and whispered.

**Nat in a whisper: **You are the guardian angel that protects me from evil, please help me rid the evil inside. Help me please oh dear angel, for you are one of many that can help my aching heart.

Lucy was taken back by this, she never seen Nat like this. And her demeanor, she was taken by this and felt something spark in her bosom. Almost as if… it hit Lucy.

**Lucy pushing Nat away: **Don’t use your charms on me. You’re better than this.

Nat’s charm was shut off, she felt this pain in her chest, and tears welled up in her eyes.

**Nat crying: **Oh my God, what did I just do? I’m so sorry, I just don’t want to feel alone.

**Lucy:** Nat, don’t cry, its fine. I am used to seeing this in people that suffer from withdrawal. If it makes you feel better, I have thought about it, but you got Trevor and he seems like a good guy.

Lucy held Nat’s hand and looked into her eyes.

**Lucy: **Just try not to seduce me again.

**Nat:** Lucy, I do feel that way about you. You, Trevor, and others, I do feel that way. I know it sounds weird, but, I want to be one with you all. Like with Trevor, I love you Lucy.

Lucy was speechless, she didn’t know what to say. She looked at her young friend. She could tell that Nat was sincere in this remark. She has never crossed paths with someone of a polyamorous mind. Did Trevor know? Who are the others? And was Lucy ok with this? Lucy just continued to look into Nat’s eyes for a minute until she finally said something.

**Lucy: **Nat. I…

Again silence. Lucy just moved her arms to Nat’s waste, as she leaned in closer to her. Nat didn’t resist but closed her eyes. The two met with a kiss in the beautiful orange sunset behind them.

**Next Time, Nat and Lucy Consummate their love, and Tim Tam is confronted by Dahomey and Putunia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 11

Well that just happened

Tim-Tam was hurrying out the door after the final bell rang, they were planning to go back to the university to confront Nat, again. However, they were stopped by two women. Dahomey, and Putunia. Both were standing in front of them, blocking their path. Tim-Tam didn’t bother to question but instead tried to pass them by going into the street.

**Dahomey:** Uhn-Uhn. Get back on the side-walk T, we need to talk.

Tim-Tam would usually ignore people that stood in their way and just continue with what they were doing, but given Dahomey was there, and the fact they had a huge crush on her, she decided to humor the two ladies.

**Tim-Tam:** What is it Dahomey… And what do you want now?

Tim-Tam would treat Putunia, Millie, and pretty much anyone that was their friend or not their friend like a grunt. Basically they would be more straight forward, rude (even when they didn’t mean to be, but they learned how to talk to people thanks to some foster parents) and that they were wasting their time. Contrast that to the people they had a grand amount of respect, or crushed hard on.

**Putunia: **Glad to see you still as stiff to those that aren’t your _caramelo del alma (Soul candy)._

**Tim-Tam: **How’s your broccoli?

**Putunia: **He’s fine, how’s your _amor secreto (Secret love)._

**Tim-Tam: **_操你_ _三流__艺术家_**。**_(Fuck you. Third rate artist.)_

**Putunia: **I looked up what that means, and guess what, I learned a little phrase in Spanish that hurts even more!

**Dahomey: **Putunia, focus, we are not here to fight.

**Putunia:** Grrgh. Fine, your right, Tim-Tam we need to talk about something.

**Tim-Tam: **Your art style is good now?

Tim-Tam poked fun at the orange skin lady.

**Putunia: **Oh my God, Dahomey you talk, or else I will go ape shit on them.

**Tim-Tam: **Ape shit. You fight for evil.

They smirked and chuckled.

Putunia just turned around and cursing under her breath.

**Dahomey: **Tim-Tam stop. We stopped you here for a reason. We noticed you faked sick a couple days back. Now normally we wouldn’t have cared, because you have been doing this since freshman year. But this time I have to put my foot down for this instance. Tim-Tam, you went to Yugo University to talk to your friend, didn’t you?

Tim-Tam had no issue with lying, but they had issues lying to people they were attracted to.

**Tim-Tam: **Only on a need to know basis. Confidential secret.

**Dahomey: **Ok, so you did.

**Tim-Tam: **Confidential. You cannot know.

**Dahomey: **Tim-Tam you used the same lame ass excuse the day you vandalize my ex’s car.

**Tim-Tam:** No proof of that.

**Dahomey: **Tim-Tam, his home security has footage of you.

**Tim-Tam: **Next! No proof now of me going to the university.

**Dahomey: **Tim-Tam you pocket dialed Putunia the day you skipped class. Putunia, show them.

Putunia walked back to the two and got out her phone. She went to voice messages and played the recording.

** _*Phone Beep*_ **

** _Tim-Tam on voice message: Step 1: fake sick, skip school_ **

** _Step 2: Take bike to University_ **

** _Step 3: Confront Nat_ **

** _Step 4: Read up more on intervention _ **

** _Step 5: Find new ways to tease Putunia’s drawings_ **

** _Step 6: Fantasize about… second thought, just find new ways on teasing Putunia’s drawings._ **

** _*Phone Beep*_ **

**Putunia: **We have the evidence. And by the way, what have I done to you that you make fun of my drawings. Did I piss you off?

**Tim-Tam:** Draw better.

**Putunia: **Fuck you!

**Dahomey: **Tim-Tam, what did I tell you about confronting her? You are doing it all wrong, and you are not a therapist.

**Tim-Tam: **Dahomey, I took your words to my brain. I must help. Please understand. Putunia, mind your own business, or I will eat your kidneys.

**Putunia:** Threatened the one you don’t _fantasear de noche. _

Tim-Tam furrowed their brow at that remark.

**Tim-Tam: **Better looking than Gerry. It is true.

**Putunia : **I couldn’t tell because I don’t swing that way, but I will say this, unlike you bitch, _tengo un hombre_. _A diferencia de ti, alguien que es demasiado perra rígida, contundente y entrometida, que no tiene las pelotas para decirle a las mujeres que están justo frente a ella cómo se siente. A quién estoy bromeando, ella te rechazaría, nadie se atrevería a querer salir contigo, y mucho menos tocarte. ¡Triste pequeño y diferente planeta que vive como un monstruo! __(Unlike you, someone who is too damn stiff, blunt, nosey little bitch, that doesn't have the balls to tell the women in who is right in front of her how she feels. Who am i kidding, she would reject you, no one would dare want to go out with you, let alone touch you. You sad little different planet living ass freak!)_

Putunia covered her mouth after saying that. She could talk that way to Millie because she could take it, and is the person whom taught her to call people out. Tim-Tam on the other hand, they would ignore what others say about them, but when a friend says it. It stung.

A tear fell from Tim-Tam’s eye.

**Dahomey: **P-Putunia, what the hell did you say?

**Putunia: **Something horrific, Tim-Tam I’m so sorry, I just got tired of what you said, but I went too far.

**Tim-Tam looking at the two girls with another tear dropping from their left eye: **No. No. You are correct. I should know better. I won’t see the pale one. I will… just go home.

The two girls parted way for Tim-Tam, they watched as the purple enby walked with their head down.

**Dahomey:** What the hell did you say?

**Putunia looking down in guilt:** I told them they would remain alone, and that they are an autistic freak.

Dahomey didn’t say anything, but just looked at Putunia. She could tell that she was remorseful for her actions, but what the orange skinned girl did was awful.

The two parted ways in silence.

Later in the basement where Tim-Tam called their room, they were on the bed, crying softly. They replayed the incident over and over in their head. She was right, the enby thought, they had no attractive features, was considered rude by others, and just weird.

Tim-Tam looked at their feet, and silently said to themselves.

**Tim-Tam: **Love are for those that are normal. People like me. Don’t deserve love. No more irrational feelings. No more sexual feelings. No more crushes. I must remain on my mission to help Nat. After that is completed. I must end my life. One less freak, one more step to a perfect world.

Chapter 12

Is it love? Or a lie?

Nat and Lucy raced back to her (Lucy’s) room. When they entered the room, both kissed each other passionately

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8LmhMaSeBk>

** _I liten jolle på ändlöst hav_ **

Both of the women got on the bed, Nat lifted up Lucy’s shirt and undid her bra.

** _På drift bort från livets ständiga cykel_ **

Lucy did the same to Nat.

**Lucy: **Sexy little vampire.

Nat hissed in enjoyment and pounced on her friend, kissing her neck. Lucy moaned and laughed.

** _Här fäster jag en massiv sten vid mina fötter_ **

Nat moved down to Lucy’s supple breast and cupped them as she sucked on her teat. Lucy brushed Nat’s pink hair as if she was nurturing a babe. Her fangs tickled her skin.

** _Jag dränker mig själv i ett hav av becksvart melankoli_ **

**Lucy: **Oi, Vamp. I want to see the steak you have in your pants.

**Nat:** Its more than a steak Dayra.

**Lucy: **By all means, show me Aphroditus.

** _ Bilder av tomhet, och av allt det som gått förlorat_ **

Nat and Lucy both removed their undergarments, Nat’s erect penis caught the eye of the young goth, and the bountiful black bush of Lucy’s fertile crescent caught that of the vampire’s eye.

**Nat: **You know, in Romania, one of our old kings had a habit for impaling people.

**Lucy: **You kinky bitch.

**Nat: **Well I could spare you…

**Lucy: **No, impale me. Show me what you can do.

** _En sista kyss, ryggen vänd, nu ett minne blott_ **

Nat entered Lucy slowly, impaling her. Lucy’s moans were quite loud, Nat enjoyed it. Nat kept a steady pace as she made love to her friend. Lucy’s body was on fire as she moaned in pleasure.

**Lucy: **Nat! choke me!

**Nat:** Oooh, I don’t know why, but I am surprised that you are into that.

Nat lightly choked Lucy, doing this aroused Nat even more. She picked up the pace and leaned down to Lucy.

**Nat: **I’ve been waiting for this day my entire life, I love you Lucy Küzetşi! Ever since I’ve met you this past summer! You, and Trevor. I love you both!

As she said that she came to a release in Lucy’s garden.

** _Jag vill glömma det, förlägga det, det går inte.._ **

The girls lied in the bed together, Nat on the right side of Lucy, hugging her. Lucy had her arms behind her head, and looked at Nat.

**Lucy: **Will you tell wolfboy?

**Nat: **Call him Trevor, I don’t want my lovers hating each other.

**Lucy chuckling:** Ok, will you tell Trevor.

**Nat: **Probably. I have to do some homework to help catch up my grades, but I’m so comfortable right here.

Nat said as she nuzzled in Lucy’s armpit.

**Lucy: **I got some homework myself, but eh. How about we wait an hour.

Nat laughed as the two cuddled.

**Next time, Putunia reaps what she has sown; Trevor finds his new German teacher to be interesting. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim-Tam learned Spanish from their time in a foster home. These parents were the best, and they have fond memories of them. 
> 
> They taught Petunia how to speak Spanish, and they would practice by cussing Millie out in it, the two kids had a fun time with that.
> 
> Tim-Tam's bluntness and lack of speech is due to their Autism. They were abused because of it in some foster homes, but that will be discussed later.
> 
> Different planet was a term for people that have Asperger's, as we are said to be on the wrong planet compared to everyone else (Neurotypical)
> 
> Lucy is half Kazakh and half Iranian. She is named Lucy, because her grandmother used that as a fake name when she worked with the CPI in the 70s. 
> 
> Lucy is bi-sexual, her last partner was a boyfriend she had back in high school, but both broke up peacefully after learning they won't attend the same college.
> 
> Lucy has had a crush on Nat the same time Nat had one on her, but both didn't want to risk anything, and was unware of how the other would feel.
> 
> She likes Trevor as friend, but only because she likes how happy he makes Nat.


	8. Chapter 8

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 13

A rift between old friends

It was a 7 AM on a Thursday morning and The Decartes Highschool was being flooded with students getting to their first period classes. Putunia was in English class. This was the only class where 3 of her best friends had the same class. Putunia sat in the middle row all the way in the back. She had her English book out, and her drawing pad. She often doodled before class started. Dahomey had entered the room and sat on the right of Putunia, one seat ahead.

**Putunia: **Morning Dahomey.

**Dahomey: **Putunia.

**Putunia: **Are you still mad about yesterday?

**Dahomey: **Yes, what you said was awful. I know Tam was being unfair too, and I will talk to them about that, but you shouldn’t have said what you said.

**Putunia looking down at her pencil:** I know, I feel awful, I was up all night thinking what I said.

**Dahomey: **Well I want you to apologize to them as soon as possible.

**Millie: **Ah shit, who did I piss off this time.

The two girls looked to their left as Millie set her bag down. She looked tired and her hair was all frizzed up, indicating she got up late.

**Dahomey:** Not you, Putunia.

**Millie: **Oh shit, that’s a first. Who did you piss off?

**Dahomey: **She called Tim-Tam horrible things.

**Millie: **Yeah, you better apologize, or else they will kill you.

**Putunia: **I didn’t say anything that will make them do that.

**Millie: **What did you say?

**Putunia: **They kept making fun of my art, so out of anger I belittled them about their mental condition.

**Milli: **Wow. Didn’t know you had it in you. Well I’ve seen you go off before, usually at me, but never Tim-Tam.

**Putunia: **I feel awful already. I hope they can forgive me.

2 minutes passed, and then entered the purple enby. But something was different, it was the way they were dressed. They were wearing feminine clothing. The three girls were taken back by this. Tim-Tam sat behind Millie.

**Millie:** So, hey Tim. Couldn’t help but to notice that… you aren’t dressed like Prince.

**Putunia: **Millie, they never dressed like Prince.

**Millie: **I know that, but usually they wear clothes that are… well… you know… hard to define them. What’s the word?

**Tim-Tam: **Androgynous.

**Millie: **Yeah that’s it. Adrog-dressernous.

**Putunia: **Millie, (Sighs) I swear to God.

**Dahomey: **Hey buddy, you look nice, any particular reason you are dressed like that. Going somewhere nice after school? Class project? Family event?

**Tim-Tam: **No.

**Dahomey: **Ok. Is it-

**Putunia: **Is it what I said?

Tim-Tam winced a bit as if they were in pain.

**Tim-Tam looking down: **No.

**Putunia: **Tim-Tam, listen I am so sorry for what I said to you. It was out of line, cruel and jacked up. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, I felt awful about it. You don’t have to forgive me-

**Tim-Tam: **Thank you.

Putunia lifted up her brow in confusion.

**Putunia: **Uh, what?

**Tim-Tam: **Thank you for telling me what was wrong. I have gone out of my way to fix it. I will be “normal,” from now on. No longer am I Tim-Tam, but Tammy. I will act like all of you.

Tim-Tam lifted up their head and smiled, but the smile was off, as if they were still in pain. In fact they were in pain, and it was obvious they were lying about them being happy to change. The three girls looked horrified by this, not the smile, but the supposed change of attitude. They knew Tim-Tam was risking of denying their true self. As it can cause risked for issues such as self-loathing and depression.

**Millie in fear:**… I think I just shit myself.

**Dahomey: **Tim-

**Tammy: **Tammy

**Dahomey: **Tammy, you don’t have to do this, just ignore what Putunia said yesterday.

**Tammy: **How could I? She was right.

**Putunia: **Tim-Tam, No! I was wrong, please don’t change, not like this, just know when a joke has gone too far. Wait, that’s it, they are messing with us, they just want to get me back. Well you did it Tim-Tam, it scared me, but I did deserve it. You don’t have to continue with this charade anymore.

**Tammy: **No joke. This is real. This is normal Tammy.

**Millie: **Oh Christ!

**Putunia getting up from her chair: **TIM-TAM STOP IT! DON’T DO THIS!

**Teacher: **Miss Mollar-Parsley, would you please sit down, and stop bothering Tam, or else I will have to send you to the principal’s office.

Putunia looked at the teacher, and did as she was told. She couldn’t believe what was going on. For the whole day, Tim-Tam, or Tammy, kept her word. Each girl had a class with her and was still mystified that Tammy was going through with it. They even went as far wanting to be called “She/Her.” Around 2 PM when school let out. Putunia was at her locker getting her things. As she closed it and turned around, she saw an agitated Dahomey.

**Putunia: **Ahh! Dahomey, don’t do that, scared the shit out of me.

**Dahomey: **Scared you? If I were you, I would be more scared, about what you did to Tim-Tam. You hurt them Putunia, look what they’ve become.

**Putunia: **I know, I feel horrendous, but I don’t know what to do.

**Dahomey: **You better think of something, before something bad happens to them.

Dahomey walked off. Putunia slid down her locker and hugged her knees.

**Putunia: **What have I’ve done?

**Male 1: **Hey dude did you see Tim-Tam?

**Male 2:** Yeah, they look different.

**Male 3: **She looks kind of cute actually. She said she’s changed and is now calling herself Tammy.

Putunia looked up, there were three guys, all part of the wrestling team. The first male voice came from Michael, a yellow skin boy standing around 5’11” and had an average build. He was a senior. The second Male voice was one of Gerry’s friends, Lech. Lech was a purple skinned boy, he was physically built, and stood around 5’8”, he was also a senior. Putunia didn’t really care for him, he was perverted, and the way he would talked about women disgusted her. Lastly there was Junior, Buzz, a green skin overweight boy standing around 5’7”. Putunia didn’t care for any of them.

**Michael: **She don’t look too bad. If I weren’t already taken I might try to woo her.

**Buzz: **I don’t know about that. This could be a phase, she still scares the shit out of me.

**Lech: **I don’t know, I have some classes with her, and I got to say she is gorgeous.

**Michael: **Lech, you find every girl gorgeous.

**Lech: **Well, not Gerry’s girlfriend.

Putunia scoffed at that.

**Buzz: **Well that’s because she hates you.

**Lech: **Putunia doesn’t hate me, just a little rough.

**Buzz: **Sure.

**Lech: **But, Tim-Ta-, I mean Tammy. She looks fine as hell. Cute face, nice legs, I would love to bend her over.

Putunia grinded her teeth hearing that.

**Lech: **Shit, she would look cute with my dick in her mouth.

Putunia shot up and walked away. She was disgusted by Lech’s comments. She hated him, she dreamed of beating the shit out of him. But before she was fully out of ear shot, she heard Lech say one more thing.

**Lech: **I swear to you two, before the end of this year, I will have banged the shit out of that purple fox.

Putunia stopped. She was physically sick, she had to do something.

Chapter 14

Stern? Or Apathisch?

Now this takes place during the Tim-Tam incident, and when Nat and Lucy connected. Today was the day he was meeting his new professor. His new teacher came from Germany, his name was Ulrich Stern. He came from a rich family, but what he has heard was he cut them off. Trevor was a little nervous, he wasn’t great at first impressions. Meanwhile at the classroom, Ulrich was setting things up for his class. The man felt apathetic about this, he wasn’t crazy about teaching German. His English was fine, actually Ulrich never had a hard time learning or speaking another language. But teaching it, that was painful. He knew that this hatred he had for teaching was stupid. It’s because to him the German words were easy to understand and pronounce, and the sentences was no big deal to him, but for the students, he got annoyed that they found it hard. He knew it because learning a new language is hard, especially a language that wasn’t common in this country, such as German. But, he had to get through the day. As Ulrich sat down, he watched as his class came in.

When Trevor came in he didn’t know how to react. So he greeted him in proper German.

**Trevor: **Guten Morgen, Herr Stern.

Ulrich looked at the boy, his brow lifted. To Trevor this meant.

“_Oh God, a kiss ass.”_

Ulrich did respond.

**Ulrich: **Grüß Gott (Hello)

Trevor never heard a German teacher say that before, only written. Trevor took his seat. Ulrich got up and greeted his class.

**Ulrich: **Guten Tag. My name is Ulrich Stern, and I will be your new professor. Now usually I would be going over an assignment, but today, I just want to get to know my class. I will go first. As you know, I am Ulrich Stern, I am 36 years old, I’ve been to America before, but this is my first time living here. I will be here for 2 years. Uh, I know 5 languages, German, English, Japanese, French, and Swedish.

One of the students raised their hands and asked him where in Germany he was from.

**Ulrich: **Well as one of you could probably tell, I come from a certain part of Germany. You could tell right?

He looked at Trevor.

**Trevor: **Me?

**Ulrich: **Yes you. You came in greeting me in good German, yet you cannot tell what part of Germany I am from? I literally gave you a hint when I greeted you.

Trevor thought for a moment.

**Trevor: **Well you said, Grüß Gott, which I haven’t heard before, but I remember reading from my textbook back in high school that it’s a phrase used in Southern Germany. So, you are southern.

**Ulrich: **Wundabar, I am a Southerner. Bavaria, to be exact. So, forgive me if I say somethings in my native dialect. Bavarians well, we like our own dialect better.

The rest of the class went through introducing themselves, by the time it was Trevor’s turn, class was over. Which for Trevor was great, cause he was nervous. As he got his things and headed for the door something came up.

**Ulrich: **Herr Rote Haare (Mr. Orange Hair.), Come here.

Trevor froze, he got nervous. He did as he was told and he walked over to his professor.

**Trevor: **Yes, Herr Stern.

**Ulrich: **Come sit. I want to talk.

**Trevor:** Ok, but it has to be quick, I have a class in… 45 minutes.

**Ulrich:** And I have an hour until my next class, so we have time.

**Trevor: **hmmm.

**Ulrich: **Kid calm down. I can tell you’re stressed. Ok. Chill.

**Trevor: **Yes sir.

**Ulrich: **I got to say, I know it was a greeting, but your accent sounds great. I want to ask, say “Hello, My name is… and I am from Berlin.” Can you do that?

**Trevor: **Hallo, ich heiße Trevor und komme aus Berlin**.**

**Ulrich: **Damn, you know you may not pass as a full blood native, but the accent can fool people that aren’t familiar with foreigners.

**Trevor:** Aw. Well thanks.

**Ulrich:** I called you back here for a reason, I hate teaching German. I hate coming in here, teaching you guys shit I know, just for you guys to butcher it, and not catch on. What I am saying is, I would like you to help me teach.

**Trevor:** Uh, I mean wow. I don’t think that’s how it works, but I can help the other students understand.

**Ulrich: **Yeah, that’s what I mean. Danke, Trevor.

**Trevor: ** Hey, Herr Stern. If you don’t mind me asking, if you don’t like teaching German, why do you do so?

**Ulrich:** Well I struggled as a kid in school, for… reasons you might not understand. I used to hate the idea of teaching, until a teacher in my Secondary school inspired me. He helped me, so I decided to do the same.

**Trevor:** So, in Germany, were you a regular language teacher? Like here we have English as a subject.

**Ulrich:** No, I never taught in Germany. I had to get out of there, for personal reasons. I moved to Paris, France. My wife lived there, I had friends there, and it felt right. I will tell you this though, Parisians are a bunch of assholes.

**Trevor:** Oh, so have you taught any other subject?

**Ulrich:** No, but I have thought about doing Physical Education, but for some reason I never followed through.

As Ulrich got done talking, his phone buzzed. He had gotten a text from Yumi, his wife. Trevor glanced at it and noticed it was written in German, he could read some of the words. “Odd.” “Doctor Momo.” “Rehab.” “Alcoholism.” Ulrich picked up his phone and read it. He looked stern as he read it. He texted back and put the phone down.

**Ulrich: **Mein Gott. Sorry about that, my wife had something to tell me.

**Trevor:** Rehab?

**Ulrich: **Don’t worry about it, its personal… On second thought I will tell you the message behind it. If you have a friend that has issues with drinking, drugs, or any shit. Don’t be afraid to tell people that can help. It may hurt them, and they might say ugly things, but, just know you did the right thing.

Ulrich looked up as if he were thinking about someone.

**Ulrich:** And that they will eventually thank you.

Trevor was surprised to find out his professor knew someone in rehab. He then thought about Nat, and how that could happen to her. He didn’t want to tell anyone about her, she would hate him. Yeah, Ulrich said that she would forgive him, but he didn’t know Nat. Plus, Nat promised him she wouldn’t use again. Well the second promise. But that doesn’t mean she will not follow through. Trevor tried to shake those thoughts out of his head.

**Trevor:** Well, it’s been nice talking Herr Stern, but I need to get ready for my next class.

**Ulrich:** Hm? Oh yeah, nice talking to you too. Auf Wiedersehen.

**Trevor: **Auf Wiedersehen.

Trevor walked out and just replayed the conversation he had with his teacher in his head over and over again. This wouldn’t be the last time he and Ulrich would talk about this subject.

**Next time: Nat meets up with Skag and hangs out with him; Putunia confronts Gerry about Lech.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ulrich and Yumi from Code Lyoko
> 
> Dahomey Ashanti is named after two Afrikan peoples. The Dahomey was an amazon group, and the Ashanti was an empire in Ghana.


	9. Chapter 9

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 15

Dancing with the Devil

It was a Friday afternoon, Nat was walking in the college town.

The ember sun was setting, the cool air was blowing, and Nat dressed in her pink shirt, blue jeans, and white boots, was looking to kill some time. Trevor was busy at the apartment with a project for his science class, and Nat thought that she should leave so he can get his work done. That’s the actual reason, but what Nat said to Trevor.

***_Flashback*_**

**Nat: Yeah I am going to leave so I don’t have to watch you fail.**

**Trevor: What? Fail? You have such little faith in me?**

**Nat: No no no. That would’ve required me to have faith in you in the first place.**

**Nat said with a sly smile**

**Trevor looking down: You can be quite harsh, Nat. And I thought it would be better as boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Nat choked on her spit and coughed.**

**Nat Flustered and blushing: Boyfriend and Girlfriend? What are you, FUCKING 12? **

**Trevor with a smirk: You’re right… Forbidden Lovers is what we are**

**Nat’s face was completely red, she looked like an apple.**

**Nat: GK-CHK! GAAAAAH!!!**

**Nat left the apartment in a huff.**

**Trevor chuckled at this. He knew how she felt and that for her she had too much pride.**

** _*End of Flashback*_ **

**Nat:** Damn wolf boy, girlfriend, boyfriend, lovers… Why does he have to be so damn soft and romantic. doesn’t he know that this is still somewhat weird for me? Somewhat weird? Ha. Says the woman who slept with her girlfriend this past Wednesday, and I still haven’t told him. Dammit, what am I doing?

**Skag:** I don’t know, what _are _you doing?

Nat looked toward to her right to see Skag. He had a black eye on his right eye, and his lower lip looked busted.

**Nat: **Skag? What happened to you?

**Skag:** A goth chick, and a purple man came up to me one day and beat the shit out of me.

Nat already knew this, but she thought it would be a lot worst.

**Nat: **That’s awful. Is there anything I can help you with?

**Skag:** Nah. This stuff happens from time to time, its no biggie. Anyway, I am glad I ran into you. I got some new shit you might like.

**Nat: **Let’s have a look then.

Skag reached in his backpack and showed her a bag and a bottle.

**Skag:** In this bag I got some black tar shit, now usually this is hard to come by around here for a low price, but I got this for being a good pusher.

**Nat: **Cool, what’s in the bottle? Is that… is that cough syrup? What the fuck?

**Skag:** DXM. I thought you knew that cough syrup can get you high, and have a fun trip.

**Nat:** Well, apparently not.

**Skag: **Hey, how about I give you this for free?

**Nat: **Ugh. No thanks. I hate cough syrup.

**Skag:** No, no, no, no. I have a recommendation, I like you Nat.

Nat gave a look of disinterest, and somewhat repulsion.

**Skag:** Platonically that is! I would never dream of going out with a client, as I myself am already seeing someone. I like you as a friend, and I want to hang out. So, I was thinking you and I go out to a club, I know one that doesn’t card.

Nat thought about this. She promised Trevor and Lucy not to abuse drugs again, but the opportunity of feeling high and making new friends was too good to pass up.

**Nat:** Ach. Uhhh, I reluctantly accept. Bu-

**Skag cutting her off:** Great! Come on, lets go to my van.

There was a silence between them after he said “van.” Nat looked at him with the eyes of a predator, and then it hit Skag that “van” threw her off.

**Skag:** Oh no no no, its not that type of van. I have that van so I can load product, your safety is assured.

**Nat:** I wasn’t worried about _my_ safety.

Nat said lifting her right hand in front of her mouth in order to hide her fangs.

The two walked back to the pusher’s van, as they arrived, Nat cringed at the off color it was in. It was late 90s model, that had a piss poor tie-dye job.

Skag unlocked the side door and opened it. Surprisingly it was well organized, it even had two bean bag chairs.

Skag invited her in, Nat sat down on one of the bean bags, whilst skag got another 2oz bottle of DXM. Skag sat next to Nat and gave her a bottle.

**Skag:** Here, this one is cherry, you might like it.

Nat liked the taste of cherry, but it being in cough syrup will have a strong chance of making it worst.

Skag unscrewed the top to his, and Nat unscrewed hers.

**Skag lifting up his bottle:** Cheers!

Nat lifted her bottle too and toasted with Skag. The boy chugged down on his bottle, as Nat was hesitant and reluctantly downed hers. It was thick, gooey, and the cherry tasted off. Nat wanted to gag, but she powered through it. Clenching her fist. It took about a solid minute to get through the entire bottle. When they were done, Nat didn’t notice anything. Her mouth felt clean as it tasted like mouth wash… thick mouth wash. But nothing hit yet.

She looked over to Skag with a “Dude, what the hell? Where is the high?” look.

**Skag:** Don’t worry, this stuff takes like 5 minutes to hit.

Nat rolled her eyes, and just looked at the ceiling of the van.

As five minutes passed, Nat started to feel lighter. And then she heard something.

**Nat: **Skag. Did you hear that.

**Skag: **No, but I can guess what you heard. It hit you didn’t it?

**Nat:** I-I don’t know.

She heard another noise, it sounded off. Like a bird, but from a different dimension.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0FvuZYhtTo>

**Nat: **Shit, what was that?

Skag laughed.

Nat got and left the van, she looked up, and saw the sky turn purple. She fell to her knees and screamed.

** _Don’t you feel that it’s your… SONG!!?_ **

Skag got out the van laughing. He consoled Nat.

** _It’s your time to stay… ALONE!!!_ **

**Skag:** Come on Nat. Let’s go have some fun.

** _Think how to kill the… PAIN!!?_ **

Skag and Nat took the van out for a spin and stopped at this club. Called “_Vita Vivet.” _

**Skag: **Come on Nat, this place fucking rocks, they don’t even card.

** _I know the one true… WAY!!!_ **

Skag went up to the bouncer and slipped him something, and he let the two in.

Nat looked around, the air was moving, birds and beast chirping and moaning.

** _The more I trip the less I… LIVE!!!_ **

Skag dragged Nat to the dance floor. Skag tried to get Nat to dance, but Nat didn’t. All she could see were… faceless beast.

** _Try the DXM and you will… SEE!!!_ **

Nat started to freak out a bit. Skag took her to go sit at a table, and told her to relax as he went out to go get some drinks.

** _Wake me up!_ **

Skag came back with tequila shots.

** _Feed… me!_ **

Skag helped Nat with her shot, and then he took his.

** _Dress me up!_ **

Nat got up from the chair and walked towards Skag’s side. She got closer, making the man feel uncomfortable. Then, she lunged for his neck.

** _And suck… me!_ **

Nat bit Skag’s neck and started sucking his blood. The sweet flavor of O+ soothed her tongue. At the moment, to her, she felt what she was doing was protecting herself, from the beast that threatened her life

** _PARASITE!!!_ **

Nat stopped. It hit her, she was sucking Skag’s blood. Nat stepped back.

Skag looked up and smiled, but the expression of uncertainty was written on his face.

** _PARASITE!_ **

**Skag:** Damn, that was a weird way to give a hickey. I take it you didn’t mean to do any of that.

Nat shook her head yes.

Skag laughed a bit.

**Skag:** I, uh, I think it’s time I took you home.

Nat nodded.

Chapter 16

She was not lying about being tough

It was Friday, 5:30 pm. The wrestling practice just let out. Gerry Podunk, a young 15 year old boy, who has a New York accent, but oddly he himself has never been to the state in his entire life. He now stood 5’9”, he had a mixture of muscle and fat, and had a similar stature to Gillis Soco. He had his backpack with him and left the locker room. Outside waiting for him was Putunia Mollar, his girlfriend.

**Gerry: ** Tunia, haw ya doin?

Putunia was biting her thumb nail, a sign of guilt some say.

**Putunia:** We need to talk about your “friends.” Mainly Lech.

**Gerry:** Oh Gawd. What did he say to youse now?

**Putunia:** Not what he said to me, but about Tim-Tam.

**Gerry:** Tim-Tam? Oh yeah, by the way, I’ve been hearin rumas abou-

**Putunia: **Yes, I know. And its all my fault.

The orang young lady explained to Gerry everything.

**Gerry:** Tunia, how could you.

**Putunia:** I know, and I feel horrid about it.

**Gerry:** Well, I will certainly talk to Lech abouddit.

**Lech: **Talk to me about what?

The two looked behind Gerry. Putunia’s face looked in disgust, which made Lech visibly looked disturbed.

Gerry talked to Lech about the comments on Tim-Tam. Lech vehemently denied the allegations.

**Lech: **Look, Ger, I-I-I don’t know what she is talking about, I would never say something like that about Tam.

Putunia huffed out of her nose.

**Lech:** But I will say, Tammy does look pretty sexy.

**Putunia punching the wall:** Their name is Tim-Tam, and you know damn well that everything you just told Gerry was a lie.

**Gerry:** Tunia-

**Putunia: **No! I am so sick of this bullshit, Lech has been making gross comments for years, and he lies to you, and you let it go.

**Gerry:** Putunia I am tryin to be diplomatic!

**Putunia: **Not all diplomats are civil, and you.

Her eyes darted to Lech, she took off her jacket, and grabbed Lech’s collar. Lech was terrified, the muscles on the girl that was threatening to kick his ass scared him. He forgot that Putunia is known to bench 180.

**Putunia: **Gerry may not have the courage to do this, but I do. If you say anything about, not only about Tim-Tam, but other women, I will make sure I send you to the hospital in a coma. Go near Tim-Tam, I will make sure you go to the fuckin morgue! Got that, you pathetic excuse for a man!?

Lech just warbled and shook his head yes. Putunia let him go, and he scampered off.

**Gerry: **Tunia-

**Putunia: **Not now Gerry, I think it’s best if we didn’t talk from now until Monday.

Putunia grabbed her jacket and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a yet get high on DXM.


	10. Chapter 10

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 17

I will Trust you

Nat was tossing and turning in her bed in a cold sweat. Mumbling under her breath, when she came to, she saw that she was in her room. Nat was confused by this, last thing she remembered was going to a club with skag and… biting him. Nat clenched on her blanket as she remembered that, she was told to never bite anyone. She began to shake, her stomach turned, sweat dripped from her forehead. What was she to do?

*Door opens*

Nat looked up, it was Trevor with a wet towel.

**Trevor: **Oh, good, you are awake. If you are wondering how you got here, a guy came by asking me if you lived here. You were hallucinating and your temperature was hot, he said you might have a fever. So, I took you in, took off any clothing that was warm, and placed you in bed. I was out getting this wet towel.

**Nat:** Wait. *Looks under the covers, and notices her pants were off.* You took off my pants?

**Trevor gulping: **Well, yes, but yo-

**Nat with red eyes:** Get out! You fucking pervert!

Trevor yipped, and left the room.

Nat lied in her bed for five minutes, replaying what had happened earlier. When the guilt was beginning to weigh her down, she decided to get out of bed. She put on her sleeping pants and left her room. Trevor was at the kitchen table, eating soup. Nat decided to sit down with him. When Trevor asked if she was hungry, Nat said no thank you. As Trevor continued eating his soup, Nat just looked at him. Drinking the liquid, just made her think of Drinking Skag’s blood. The guilt continued to weigh on her.

**Nat in thought: ** _I can’t take this. Why am I so horrible? I bit skag, I still use, and I fuc-… I fucked Lucy. Shit! I still haven’t told Trevor. Dammit! Why am I always screwing up?_

**Trevor taking notice of Nat: **Hey, Nat. Are you ok? You are biting your lip again. Which means… You feel guilty of something.

Nat’s pupils shortened. Trevor could always tell when Nat was guilty, she had a habit of biting her lower lip with her fang.

**Trevor:** Is there anything you want to tell me? I won’t judge you. We are friends after all.

Nat looked down at the table. There was no easy to say this, but she decided to say it anyway.

**Nat:** Trevor. There is no other way in saying this… I slept with Lucy…

Silence haunted the room.

**Trevor:** Ok… Is that it?

**Nat:** Yes, I know what I did would be seen as wrong, but truth is I am-

**Trevor and Nat: **Polymerous

**Nat looked up confused:** What? How did you know?

**Trevor: **You already told me back in 12th grade. Then again, looking back, you were pretty drunk.

Nat was confused, but it came to her. It was a year and half ago, during the Christmas party. She and Trevor managed to sneak some Vodka from Jeffrina’s stash. Nat, Trevor, Putunia, Tim-Tam, and Millie each got a glass. Nat and Millie were the ones that drank to excess. Nat turned out to be a very talkative drunk, so much so, that Trevor got to know her a lot more. One of which was her being poly.

**12th grade Nat Slurring**: Youuuuuuuuuuuuu knowwwwww Trevie Tractor. I loooove many people.

**12th grade Trevor: **Uh. Ok?

**12th grade Nat Slurring**: No no no no no NO! You don’t know wolfie boyyy. I am Poly. I want to be with multiple people. ***Leans in on Trevor’s stomach poking his chest* **Thatsssssssss why it will never work, Tractooooor.

**12th grade Trevor: **Oh, you mean polyamorous? That’s fine. I can work with that. Cause I know you would love them equally. I know you Nat, you are very caring.

**12th grade Nat Slurring**: Yeah Yeah Yeah. Shut up. You’ll never understand. It woooont wor- ***Nat Vomits on Trevor and falls to the floor***

**12th grade Trevor: **Oh, God! Nat are you ok?

**12th grade Nat looking up at Trevor: **Trevor. Trevoooor. Coach John Mcgurk, is the best thing in Home Movies. ***Nat passes out***

As Nat remembered that day, she looked at her friend.

**Trevor:** So, Nat. Was I right? Do you love us equally?

**Nat blushing: **Y-Yeah.

**Trevor:** I trust you Nat. You are a genuine Woman.

A tear streamed Nat’s Cheek. Not because that Trevor said something so sweet, but because she believed that this was not true. Not after her night with Skag.

Chapter 18

There’s Fathers advice, and there’s Jimothan’s advice.

Putunia was at home, in her room, sulking about what had happened at school. She hated Gerry’s friends, but not as much as she hated herself for doing what she did to Tim-Tam. The young lady couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. She needed help, but who was it that could help her?

**Putunia in thought: ** _That’s it! Him! He can help!_

Putunia got off her bed and ran straight to the living room, and there he was. Parsley Botch. Putunia’s adoptive father.

**Putunia: **Dad! I need your help!

**Parsley: **Wow, really? That’s rare, the only time you need my help is when you need legal advice… which reminds me, you wouldn’t happen to know about the supposed arson at the KKK hideout would you.

**Putunia intentionally ignoring him: **Dad! I need your help real bad! It’s about Tim-Tam! And there is only one person I can talk to!

**Parsley in thought: ** _*GASPS* in the 10 years I have been with her, she has never said that I was the only person she could talk to. This is a happy day! Ok, don’t screw this up Parsley, you can do this! Don’t repel your daughter!_

**Parsley: **What is it my MAGNIFICENT daughter?

**Putunia:** I need to talk to Grandpa Jimothan!

**Parsley:**… ***Looks down to the ground as if he were punched in the gut* **Oh… ok. ***Looks up with tears welling up in his eyes*** Here use my cellphone.

**Putunia:** Uh, thanks. Dad, are you ok?

**Parsley trying hide his petty sadness: **Yeah, sure Tunes. I’m fine. Here, use my phone, I have his new number.

Putunia takes his phone.

**Putunia: **Ugh, grandpa still uses burners? I thought he stopped.

**Parsley calming down: *Sniff*** Yeah, I tired to get him to stop, and how using burners does not look good for him. Of course, he says bullshit, and that real men never use the same phone twice, but personally I think he’s trying to avoid paying Lula and Tiffany the money he owes them back in 94. Your grandfather is a cheap man.

**Putunia selecting his name on the phone:** And a good advice giver.

***Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Rin- click* **

**Jimothan:** Parsley, I told you for the last time I am not giving up my burner plan. It’s fool proof, I tell ya. Foo-

**Putunia: **Hello Grandpa.

**Jimothan:** Oh, Tunia, how’s my favorite Granddaughter doing?

**Putunia: **To be honest Grandad, not great.

**Jimothan: **What’s wrong? You broke up with Gerry?

**Putunia: **No. It’s about one his friends. You see, I broke Tim-Tam, and of his friends seems to be perving on them.

**Jimothan:** Wait, you broke that little devil?

**Putunia: **Grandpa!

**Jimothan:** ***Ahem* **I mean, if one of his friends is perverting on them, I would suggest you talk to Gerry.

**Putunia:** Tried that.

**Jimothan: **Well in that case there is one other logical, reasonable action you can take… Beat the ever loving shit out of him. Leave him regretting ever messing with your friend.

**Putunia biting her lip:** Yeah, I thought about that… I think I will take you up on that, now it will have to be after school, but this could wor-

Parsley snatched the phone from his daughter’s hand.

**Putunia: **Hey! Dad!

**Parsley:** Hey dad, sorry, but Putunia and I have to go somewhere for research on her project, we will call you later, bye!

***Phone clicks* **

**Parsley: **Sorry, but I couldn’t help but to induce that your grandfather basically recommended you beat someone up.

**Putunia blushing, darting her eyes: **N-No. He didn’t suggest that! ***Bites on her nail***

**Parsley:** You’re biting your nail young lady. You’re lying to me. Tell me, what’s wrong. What happened to Tim-Tam? Who’s friend are you thinking of beating up?

Putunia scoffed. She wanted to get out of this, but she decided to just tell her dad everything. After she did, Parsley place his hands on her arm, and leaned in. Hugging her.

**Parsley solemnly: **Well I assumed you learned your lesson. Tim-Tam is at fault too, but you went too far. But fighting isn’t the way, listen, approach this logically. Talk to Gerry again, and if he doesn’t do anything, I will try to help. Also, during this weekend, I want you to go over to Tim-Tam’s house and talk to them. Ok?

**Putunia with a tear streaming out of her left eye:** Yes, Sir.

Next time, Tim-Tam makes one last effort to pull Nat out of her addiction; a new character shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home movies is a good show.


	11. Chapter 11

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 19

Try not to destroy the things you love

Today was Saturday, the fall air was settling in, and two young adults were lying on opposite ends of the couch. Nat lying on the left side, and Trevor lying on the right side. Both were watching garbage tv.

**Trevor:** God, why are we watching this crap?

**Nat: **Because, watching this tv is part of the topic I picked for my philosophy course, in order to draw a connection to the decaying culture of capital and how it is affecting women.

**Trevor:** Oh. Then why am I watching this?

**Nat:** Because, you had nothing better to do, and decided to hang with me in a pathetic attempt to grow closer for me, despite it never going to happen.

**Trevor:** Oh, yeah. Wait, if it was never going to happen, why did you sleep with me last night, not to mention you were hugging my torso when you fell asleep, and this morning as I was cooking breakfast, you were holding my hand as you got yourself some juice. And-

**Nat interrupting: **Trevor.

**Trevor: **Yeah?

**Nat: **Shut up.

**Trevor: **Ok.

The two sat through the show until it finally ended.

**Nat turns off the TV: **Ok, I am going to head out.

**Trevor holding on Nat’s left foot: **Really? Do you have to go? I was getting comfortable.

**Nat blushing: **Ugh. I have to go Trevor.

**Trevor:** You sure you don’t want to stay?

Trevor asked as he kissed her foot.

**Nat blushing: **Ugh. Stop, you freak. *Chuckling*

Nat got up and put her boots on.

**Nat:** I am going to take a walk to the library and get some books for research. I’ll be back.

**Trevor:** Alright, *Yawns* I think I’m going to go take a nap.

Nat gave him a thumb up and left the apartment. As the young lady walked to the library, she snuck to an alley way near the art department. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching. She reached in her pocket and pulled a bottle of pills. Xanax, she took out 5 pills and downed them.

**Nat:** hahahah. Now I can do this without any fear.

***Dead silence*. **

The wind blew, the smell of garbage, rose petals, and cigarette smoke was in the air. The smell of tobacco was familiar, she smelled it before but where? That’s it, she remembers smelling it in France. It was a brand made by the Mann Company; it was called.

**Nat:** Red Spies cigarette. Tim-Tam come on out. And bring out those cigarette’s you confiscated from Millie.

5 seconds past, and then out of the shadows came the purple Enby, smoking a cigarette.

**Tammy:** It’s no longer Tim-Tam. It’s Tammy.

**Nat a little confused:** Ooook? Tammy. Why are you here? Need help with something? Jeffrina back on the booze again?

**Tammy:** No. Here for you. Pills are not good. Those can kill, even a strong vampire such as yourself.

**Nat:** I am half-vampire. And Ti- Tammy, I told you to stop worrying about me.

**Tammy:** No. Final mission, must do good before _“it”_ ends.

**Nat confused:** Before _“it”_ ends, what the hell are you talking about, my life?

**Tammy:** Never mind. Ignore that. I am not only one here. Surprise intervention, Millie and Putunia came with me.

**Nat:** You told them about this.

**Tammy: **Not yet.

**Millie in a distance:** Tammy where are you? I know you took my cigs again.

**Putunia in a distance but a bit closer:** I told you, stop calling them that. That’s not their name.

**Millie getting closer:** But she said that is what she wants to be called, and we have to respect that. Plus, it is your fault.

**Putunia:** don’t you think I know that?

As the two teens turned the corner they saw Tammy and Nat.

**Millie****:** Oh, hey Nat. Tammy, there you are. And there are my cigarettes, I payed for those. Give em back.

**Tammy: **You want cigs back? Help with intervention.

Tammy pointed at Nat.

**Millie: **W-What?

**Nat: **Its nothing Millie, Tim-Ta-, I mean Tammy is just pulling your leg.

Tammy quickly ran over to Nat and reached in her pocket. She pulled out her pills, showed them the unlabeled bottle of Xanax.

**Tammy:** These pills! She has been taking these pills for months now! I’ve seen them in her sock drawer. Look at her arms, needle marks! She is using heroin!!

Nat looked at the two girls. Millie and Putunia looked horrified.

**Millie:** Oh my God.

**Putunia:** Nat, is this true?

Nat had an embarrassed look on her face, and her stomach dropped. She felt humiliated.

The humiliation soon turned to anger, and she darted her eyes at Tammy.

**Nat: **GOD DAMMIT TIM-TAM! ***Snatches the bottle* **Why the fuck do you have to stick your nose in other people’s business? Why can’t you just but out. I fucking hate this bullshit you do! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR DUMBASS IDEA OF AN INTERVENTION AND FUCK YOUR PATHETIC SOCIAL SKILLS! FOR GOD SAKES, 16 YEARS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T LEARNED TO UNDERSTAND WHEN SOMEONE DOESN’T WANT YOUR HELP.

**Tammy, visibly hurt, and voice shaking:** I-I-I just wanted t-to help. I-I-I

**Nat Mocking her: **I-i-i--, ***Grabs her by the collar*** I had enough of your shit.

Nat punched Tammy. She landed on the ground. As Nat looked at her face, she noticed tears streaming from her eyes. Nat’s anger was immediately replaced by guilt.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AiJ-XxjEsM&t=1s>

She stepped back to the wall and looked at Millie and Putunia. Miilie had a look of horror in her face, she went to Tammy’s aid. Putunia was crying.

**Nat: **Tim-Tam, I-I.

**Tammy getting up:** Failure. As I have always been.

Tammy then ran away. Millie looked at Nat.

**Millie in a calm, but upset voice:** What the hell man?

She ran after Tammy.

Putunia walked over to Nat.

**Nat:** Putunia, I’m sorry, I was wrong for doing that and I felt bad, please for-

***Pcched***

Putunia punched Nat across the mouth as hard as she could. This hurt Nat, physically and emotionally. She stepped backed and looked at Putunia. The young orange teen was crying but had a look of anger. She then ran away from Nat.

Nat rubbed her cheek, not knowing it was bruised. She ran home, crying. When she got to the apartment, Trevor was on the couch watching TV.

**Trevor: **Oh, hey Na- Is that bruise on your cheek? Oh, my god did you get into a fight, why are you crying.

Nat ignored him and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Trevor knocked on the door.

**Trevor: **Nat! Who did this to you? Are you ok? Who attacked you? Who is the dead bastard that attacked you! I will kill them!

Nat’s breathing picked up. She was hyperventilating. She opened the toilet, and began to vomit.

**Trevor:** Nat! Nat! Please, tell me! You are safe here! You are safe!

After Nat stopped puking, she lied on the floor crying.

**Nat Crying: ** _Je me pire de la merde !_

Chapter 20

Are you sure _“he”_ is perverted?

This part of the story takes place during Chapter 9 (Chapter 5 on Archive of our own) This takes place after feminist philosophy class, and before Nat ran into Tim-Tam. We will take a look at a group of 4 girls.

Kallrissa, the somewhat leader of the group, a known terf, she is known to be quite toxic when it came to the subject of Trans people.

Second of the group was a green skinned girl named Tallie, usually the nice one, she was known to be quite the bad faith actor. Even if she was on the correct side of an argument, she had no shame of being dishonest. A sophist if you will.

Third was an orange skinned girl named Molly, she was the quiet one, but when she did talk what came out of her mouth was sarcastic. She was known to say quite hurtful things, but hey if she said them to you, at least she thought you were intelligent enough to warrant a response.

Fourth was a new girl. A freshman in college, her name was Amie Deux Choisir, or “Amie,” for short. She was new to the college, and the philosophy of feminism as a whole. She came from a reactionary household, so she deiced to get into progressive groups. She decided to do so when she learned she was gay. Her parents and siblings were not supportive, but she found these girls to be quite helpful.

It was a Wednesday , 9:20 A.M., Amie was in the library, she was a the desk asking the receptionist where the feminist theory section was.

**Randy: **Second floor.

**Amie:** Ah, thank you.

As Amie picked up her bag she stopped and notice a pale woman dressed in pink came in. She had on white boots, a silky pink tank top, and silky pale skin. Her teeth also looked strange, almost as if they were fangs.

Amie was smitten by her, she looked gorgeous. Her heart stopped, it wasn’t until someone bumped into her when she snapped out of it. Amie went upstairs, and found the feminist section. She looked in the back of the section to see a table of three women.

Kallrissa, Molly, and Tallie.

**Kallrissa:** Ah, Amie, there you are. Why are you blushing?

**Tallie:** Ohhh. See someone cute today?

**Amie:** Yeah, this pale girl.

**Tallie: **Do tell.

**Amie:** Well I was downstairs, asking for where this section was, and just right when I was about to leave, this pale girl came in. She was dressed in pink, and had on these nice white boots.

**Kallrissa:** Did this so called _“girl”_ have pink hair?

**Amie:** Now that I think about it, yeah. She also had these weird cute little fang teeth.

**Kallrissa: ** Tsk tsk tsk, Amie, I hate to break it to you, but that is no girl. That’s a weird dude that cross dresses. _He_ calls himself, Nat Vancey.

**Amie:** Nat Vancey?

**Tallie:** Isn’t that the dude that was in your chemistry class last year, Kall?

**Kallrissa: **Yeah, at first he seemed cool. Really pulled off the girl angle too. For the most part he can be quite chill, but that is until he tells you about him having a penis, and a mammary gland. He tried to tell me this bullshit of him having both testosterone and an overflow of estrogen. I stopped talking to the perv. He is in my feminist class this year.

**Tallie:** Ew.

**Amie: **Well, is he a pervert. I-I know he said some weird shit, but if he seems nice, I should at least still talk to him. She is quite cute.

**Tallie:** _HE. _He is quite cute, and I don’t think you should be going for him. He probably dresses like that to achieve sexual gratification. Even if he transitions, he’s still a man. Don’t fool yourself Amie, you are not gay, not if you like him.

**Amie:** Well, wait, hold on, that can’t be the case, I still like women.

**Molly:** _And the fly loves the zapper as it emits a pretty light._ Are you that fly, Amie?

**Amie:** N-No. It’s just, sh- he was really cute. I can’t believe people will do that.

**Kallrissa:** To be fair, I don’t mind if women and men crossdress, but to go so far as to try to look like the opposite sex and claim yourself to be one is pathetic. Amie, I want you to stay away from her. Ok? We don’t want you to get hurt.

**Amie:** O-Ok.

Later that day, Amie was in her dorm room, she couldn’t stop thinking about Nat.

**Amie in thought: ** _He’s so cute. I can’t get him out of my head. I need to talk to him, I must find a way. I mean, he can’t be that dangerous, can he?_


	12. Chapter 12

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 21

First Date

1 week has passed since the fight between Tim-Tam and Nat.

Putunia tried talking to Tim-Tam, but both just grew distant.

It has gotten to the point where Lech and Tim-Tam went out on a date with Lech. This drove Putunia to grow anxious, which led a strain to her relationship with Gerry. This led to them talking less, Gerry didn’t know what to do.

Gerry thought Putunia should give Lech a chance, after that Putnuia just stopped talking to him for a while.

It was Saturday, Gerry was hanging out with Lech at the park, the two were talking about his date with Tim-Tam on Friday.

**Lech: **Shit was great man, she doesn’t talk much, but she is so smart.

**Gerry: **Let me guess, she talked to youse about Revolution.

**Lech: **Naw, but she talked about how to please a woman, and a man? But, the info she knew was mind blowing. God, I got lucky!

**Gerry: **Glad to… hear. Anyway, I hope youse are treating dem right, Tim-Ta-, I mean Tammy, can be quite the handful. Dey are known to steal, and cause mischief, I mean its not like when we were kids, but dey still pull some of dat shit.

**Lech:** I don’t know about that, but she seems well behaved. I kind of like that. Nice, quiet, smart, I can’t wait to get lucky.

**Gerry:** Uh, yeah, about dat, youse are treating her as a person right?

**Lech:** What do you mean?

**Gerry: **You know, youse sees dem more dan a possible bang toy.

**Lech: **Oh, uh yeah yeah, I mean Like I said, she has the characteristics I like. Don’t get me wrong, but I still want to ya know.

Gerry bit his lip as he was unsure about his friend’s choice of words.

**Gerry: **Listen, Lech, dey are a good person, actually get to know dem. Don’t just use ‘em for sex.

**Lech: **Ach! Fine. You sound like Putunia.

**Gerry: **Don’t talk to me about her right now. We uh, are in a fight.

**Lech:** Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.

**Gerry:** Ahh, it’s fine.

The two young boys looked up at the sky, it was a pretty cool day. Despite the sky being clear and the sun being out, it was still windy and chilly. Fall had fully claimed its territory.

**Lech: **Hey, Ger, if there is a chance that things don’t work out between you and Putunia… Do you mind if I swoop in?

Gerry looked at him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around his friend.

**Gerry:** Lech, my friend. I love you, I do, but I swear to God. If youse ask me dat eveah again, I will break your fuckin neck. We clear?

Lech was terrified by his friend’s threat. Gerry normally wasn’t violent, like Gillis, he was kindhearted, and often does not want to fight. Unlike Gillis, however, if the situation called for it, Gerry had no issue of using violence.

**Lech:** Y-Y- Yeah. Clear.

Meanwhile, Tammy was at her house in her room writing in her diary about her date last night.

_“Dear Diary _

_Last night I went on a date with Lech. Broccoli Hair’s friend. He was… terrible. Is this what neurotypical people are like? Disgusting. He’s a pervert. He clearly wants to sleep with me. Repugnant. I hate him, but I must fit in. I must sleep with him… As much as I hate to. Do it before my end._

_-Tammy”_

She closed her book, and got up from her desk. She went to her mirror and looked at herself. She was dressed in a baggy blue shirt, and red sleeping pants. She didn’t recognize themselves anymore. Yes, normally they would dress like this, but looking at the mirror now, she didn’t recognize the person in the mirror.

**Tammy:** Repugnant

Was all she said, before walking off.

**Chapter 22**

**Amie meets Nat**

It was Sunday in the afternoon, the day after the fight between Nat and Tim-Tam. Amie was out at a local diner that was frequented by college students. She was by herself, reading a manga and eating some fries. She would come to this diner to be by herself and engage in her guilty pleasures, which was eating high salted food, and reading things that were considered at the time as childish. It was to get away from the clique she had joined.

**Amie:** There are some similarities between “_Fist of the North Star,” _and _“Stardust Crusaders.”_

*Door Bell chimes*

Amie looked up to see who entered the petit restaurant.

It was Nat.

Amie dropped her fry. Her cheeks turned red, and her stomach had churned.

**Amie in thought: ** _Shit! What is she doing here? My friends say I can’t talk to her, or him._

Nat had a look of forlorn on her face. Amie notice this as she walked by her table. Nat was seated behind Nat.

**Amie in thought panicking: ** _Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do now? Just remain calm and go back to doing what you were doing before he got here. Just ignore him._

**Nat: **You know, out of all the people with that _smell_ on them, you are the first _woman_ I have smelled in a long time to have the stench of wretched anxiety.

Amie was confused.

**Amie: **Were you, talking to me?

Few seconds of silence.

**Nat:** That depends, are you nervous?

**Amie:** You know, I have a knife on me, if you try anything, I will cut you.

**Nat:** Fair enough, the way I started off this conversation , was serial killer like. My apologies.

**Amie:** Well, at least you didn’t say, “_I can smell your cunt.”_

Amie covered her mouth after saying that. Realizing she came off as someone quite pervy.

Another few seconds passed.

**Nat:** Oh boy, another one. you would like Lucy. A friend of mine.

**Amie, with a red face: **Y-You mean you are not repulsed by what I said?

**Nat:** Well I am not exactly fond of about cheesy serial killer lines, I do like some forms of horror.

Amie sighed in relief.

**Amie:** My name is Amie.

**Nat: **I am Natalie, but I go by Nat.

**Amie:** Would you like to come here and sit with me?

**Nat: **Sure, why not?

The two girls sat with each other talking about various things. From classes, teachers, majors, to hobbies, and food. The two seemed to get along well.

**Nat:** So, Amie, tell me, how long are you going to keep talking to me with those red cheeks of yours?

Amie blushed even harder, she hadn’t realized that throughout their whole conversation, she was blushing.

**Amie: **I am sorry, its just that that that… these fries! HAHAHA, they are so damn hot!

**Nat:** Christ, you are even a worst liar than Trevor.

**Amie:** Who?

**Nat:** A roommate of mine, we go way back.

**Amie:** Oh, are you and him…

**Nat blushing: **Dating? Ugh, I guess, but I have too much pride to say it. He is one of my lovers, and he-

**Amie Interrupting: **Lovers? You mean you have more than one?

**Nat:** Yeah, he and Lucy. I am polyamorous, I tend to like multiple people. I find it more meaningful and fulfilling.

**Amie:** So, you love one more than the other?

**Nat:** Not at all, I love them equally, but they both have something the other doesn’t, and I jive with that.

**Amie feeling defeated: ** Oh. *Sighs*

**Nat:** Hey, don’t look down. Give it time

**Amie: **So, you knew?

**Nat:** Yeah, and to be fair, I feel some chemistry, but I am not sure. I knew Trevor since I was 12, and Lucy has been my friend for a year and a half. But, let’s take it slow.

**Amie: **Well, I guess I can try something new anyway. For all my life I have been attracted to girls. But now I guess I can try a man.

**Nat:** Oooo, the audacity of you, young lady. Did you find a guy that you might have a crush on?

**Amie:** Well, yeah. I’ve been talking to him for a while now.

Nat’s ears twitched at this sentence; she was hoping Amie didn’t mean her.

**Amie:** That guy is you.

This time there was a full minute of silence.

Amie felt her stomach drop. Looking at Nat’s obscured face, she realized she touched a nerve.

**Nat: **Listen, Amie. We just met, and there is no way in hell that you already knew about my identity just by talking to me. If you are friends with who I think you are, then let me tell you something, I am just a young woman trying to get by. I want to hurt no one, nor do I _get off_ with my identity or the way I live. I just want to live my life and be happy. There are many things you don’t know about me. So please don’t, ever say that again.

Nat threw Napkin down and walked off.

Amie sighed. She felt hurt, was Kallrissa wrong? Was Nat a perv? Or Was Nat just lying to her. She didn’t know, she just sat there, feeling a mixture of guilt and sadness.

**Next Time:** Nat begins getting into stronger and stronger doses of drugs; Plans for the fall festival come up, and Trevor works with his teacher on a project for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might go on a hiatus on this story, as I need to get my laptop fixed. I will try to continue the Intellectual council tho.

Smile For Me: Un Chanson Ecrit en Paris

Chapter 23

More Sludge!

It was the final days of September, and Nat Vancey was in her room looking into her backpack

***Flash Back***

** _Skag:_ ** _ Are you sure you want this stuff? _

** _Nat:_ ** _ Yeah, here’s the money, now give me the stuff. _

** _Skag:_ ** _ Well, are you really sure? This shit is strong, it can kill you!_

** _Nat:_ ** _ Yeah I am sure, now give me the fucking shit!_

Skag gave Nat the drugs, an ounce of China White, Black Tar Heroin, and Gunpowder Heroin. Three of the deadliest, and strongest, types of the opium family.

** _Nat:_ ** _ Since when did you ever care about my health? _

** _Skag:_ ** _ I like to have live clients, and I think you are pretty cool. Plus, it helps my conscience when I warn people._

** _Nat: _ ** _L_ _ó_ _fasz! (Bullshit!)_

** _Skag: _ ** _Yeah, what that means. But, I hope you enjoy it, and I recommend that you use a small ounce, once every two days. And if you do take one, do not take the others until those two days. _

** _Nat:_ ** _ Thanks, later. _

***End of Flashback***

Nat looked in her bag and got out some Chinese white powder. She took a teaspoon and scooped out the powder. She went to the kitchen and turned on the stove. She held the spoon over the burning eye. The powder slowly liquefied, then Nat went back to her room and checked her dresser drawer. There was a needle she stole from the Chem lab. Nat put the liquid into the syringe. Nat then went into the supply closet and found a strap. She got on her bed and wrapped the strap around her arm. She looked for a vein, there was five to choose from. She inhaled and stuck the syringe in her arm. The prick was bothersome, but she powered through this and injected the milk inside her blood stream. She took off the strap, letting the liquid flow through. It took a minute for the drug to kick in. Nat groaned with immediate bliss. She looked up to the ceiling of her room, looking at the fan spinning. The spinning blades had a hypnotic effect, her eyes followed the spinning of the fan, letting her mind drift to another form of conscious.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_G5DLYRz6M>

Nat was in a dream state, she was in front of Kallissa. Kall was mouthing off to her, degrading her. Nat had enough and decided to launch at her.

_He got flat baby_ _  
Kick in the back baby  
A heart attack baby  
I need your body_

Nat tore out her throat with her fangs, eating the flesh of the dying bitch. Kallissa looked at the young halfling in horror, gagging for air, screaming in a gasp. Nat smiled licking her lips, the taste of warm blood felt like something she had needed for so long.

_A hot kiss honey_ _  
He's just a bitch baby  
You make me sick baby  
So unrelying_

Nat then transferred over to a dark room. In it was various creatures, some of which where not even earthly. They were having an orgy, and Nat was pulled by a masked man into one room. They began making out, caressing each other, the man reached under Nat’s shirt, and started to rub on her nipple.

_I'm such a swine baby_ _  
All down the line daddy  
I hate your kind baby  
So unreliable_

She threw the man on the bed and pounced on him, kissing on his neck. She then rose up, blood leaking from her mouth, eyes ruby red, she met the mans gaze and took control of him. As she was about to go down on him, she was transferred to another realm.

_A hot buzz baby  
He's one of us baby  
Another drug baby  
You so desire_

The next realm she was in wasn’t as fun, it was her and Trencil, her father. Trencil was seeing her off to college. He was telling Nat that he was proud of her, and that he trusted she would stay out of trouble.

_Trust in me  
Trust in me  
Put all your trust in me  
You're doin' morphine_

The next vision soon came up, another memory that wasn’t so pleasant. She was visiting her father’s family, she was with the kids around her age, but they didn’t take a liking to her, since she was a halfling. They called her names, such as mongrel, half-breed, mutt, and greşeală (Mistake). What made it worst was that none of the adults were any better, some would even encourage the other kids to make fun of her.

_They got place baby  
Kicked in the face baby  
You hate your race baby  
You're just a liar_

She grew to despise her vampire family, would even degrade them. She would call them slurs, both Romanian and Hungarian. The kids were not the only targets, she even went after the adults.

_Your every lick baby  
Your dog's a bitch baby  
You make me sick baby  
You soul survivor_

Of course, Trencil couldn’t take her back, he wasn’t mad at her, but he still told her that she should never use those slurs again, however.

_She never cut from me  
She never cut baby  
I had to work baby  
You just a rival_

Nat ignored him, and on the first day of high school, she met a Romanian kid. On the surface he seemed friendly, but in reality, he was nothing more than a young teen who wanted to get their rocks off. Nat heard him say something vulgar about her, and she proceeded to not only cuss him out in Romanian, but she also used several racial slurs against him. Of course, she was suspended for 3 days.

_Always to please daddy  
Right up and leave daddy  
You're throwing shame daddy  
So undesirable_

The next vision was of recent, it was Nat promising Trevor to never use again.

_Trust in me  
Just in me  
Put all your trust in me  
You're doin' morphine_

The next vision was something that troubled Nat. She saw herself looking weak, having a hard time breathing. She was leaving a house, she took 3 steps from the front door and then collapsed on the ground. Next thing she saw was Amie, Trevor, and a man she didn’t know.

_Relax  
This won't hurt you  
Before I put it in  
Close your eyes and count to ten_

Nat panicked and ran over to her unconscious self. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but it looked like the words “Weren’t breathing” and “Slow heartbeat” was thrown around. The vision changed again.

_Don't cry  
I won't convert you  
There's no need to dismay  
Close your eyes and drift away_

She was being rushed to the emergency room, she had a mask on her face and doctors trying to revive her. They put a tube in her stomach, and pumped charcoal in it.

_Demerol  
Demerol  
Oh God (s)he's taking demerol  
Demerol  
Demerol  
Oh God (s)he's taking demerol_

Nat ran away from this room, and out in the waiting room she saw Trevor, Lucy, Amie, Deshawn, Two men she didn’t know, and… Her father. Trencil was crying softly, and Trevor looked like he had lost all emotion.

_He's tried  
Hard to convince her  
To be over what (s)he had  
Today (s)he wants it twice as bad  
Don't cry  
I won't resent you  
Yesterday you had his trust  
Today (s)he's taking twice as much_

Nat then saw another vision of her, shaking violently. Shivering, spitting up.

_Demerol  
Demerol  
Oh God (s)he's taking demerol  
Hee-hee-hee  
Demerol  
Demerol  
Oh my Oh God it's Demerol  
Hee  
Oooh_

She didn’t want to see it anymore, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them. She was back at the orgy.

_OH!_

Now she was in a different room tied to the bed. She looked at the masked man, his sword at the ready, Nat sighed and smiled. Saying. “Give it to me.”

_He got shit baby  
Your dog's a bitch baby  
You make me sick baby  
You are a liar_

_Is truth a game daddy  
To win the fame baby  
It's all the same baby  
You're so reliable_

He impaled her, Nat’s moans echoed throughout the room, her toes curled up. She was feeling as she had achieved pure unadulterated pleasure.

_Trust in me  
Trust in me  
Put all your trust in me  
(S)he's doin' morphine_

The scene changed to a rave, where she was doing cocaine, and then another vision of her, killing her family, and another, burning down Kallissa’s house.

She bounced through all these scenes, pleasure and pain, taking one ride after another.

_You just sit around just talkin' nothing  
You're takin' morphine  
Hoo!  
Go'on baby  
You just sit around just talking about it  
You're takin' morphine  
Hoo-hoo!  
Just sit around just talking nothing about it  
You're takin' morphine  
You just sit around just talking about it  
You're taking morphine  
You just sit around just talkin' nothin'  
And takin' morphine_

_Hoo-hoo  
I'm going down baby  
You're takin' Morphine_

Then it came to a stop. Everything went white. Then the blackness came, and her eyes opened. Nat was back in her room.

_Go'on baby!  
Hoo!  
Hoo!  
Morphine!  
Do it!  
Hoo!  
(S)He's takin' morphine  
Morphine!_

She felt exhausted, she looked at her clock, it was 12:35. Her trip had lasted for 30 minutes.

**Nat:** Holy shit. This is some fuckin hardcore good ass shit!

_Morphine!_

Chapter 24

Fall Festival Preparations

On the same day as Nat’s trip, Trevor was at the cultural center with 6 of his classmates and his teacher, Ulrich Stern. They were at a meeting talking about which club was responsible for what.

**President of the Culture Club:** Ok, so that does it for today’s meeting, I hope you have a good week, and if you have any questions, make sure you ask the leader of your group, or shoot me an email, and I will try to respond as soon as I can. Thank you, and goodbye.

Ulrich’s group left the auditorium and met outside.

**Ulrich Stern: **Ok, Kinder, I’ll each give you a job. Since there is 7 of us, there will be groups of two and three. Ok. Ralph, Eric, you guys will be together. Ralph, since you seem to have a knack for cooking, you can make traditional German food. They can be from Germany or Austria. Eric, since you are good at baking, I am relying on you to make some German pastries, people love foreign sweets.

**Ralph:** Alright, sounds good.

**Eric:** I can do that.

**Ulrich: **Ok, Emily, Abdul, and Ricardo, you three can help with drawing people in. Emily, since you are charismatic, I need you to pass out fliers in an authentic German attire, which will be made by Ricardo. Ricardo, you’re good at making spectacular fabric, make a lovely dress for Emily, and some clothes for us too. Abdul, Since you’re an art major, I need you to focus on the posters, and signs.

**Abdul:** But Herr Stern, I can’t do all of that.

**Ulrich Stern:** It’s ok, Emily will help you out, give her the tools, and be prepared to be wowed.

**Emily:** Yeah, did you honestly think you were the only one good at art, Ab?

**Abdul:** Well when was the last time you drew anything?

**Emily:** Aside from that dick I drew on your out cold face last week? Uhhh, 2 months.

**Ulrich:** Cut it out you two. Ok, Trevor, you and I will focus on info pamphlets on German history and fairy tales.

**Trevor:** Fairy tales?

**Ulrich:** Ja, don’t worry, I will focus on the history, and you can have fun with the horror figures of German Fairy tales. Mephastophilis, Krampus, Die Gänsemagd, and so on. Do you think you can do that?

**Trevor:** Yeah, and I can have free range?

**Ulrich:** Sure, as long as you don’t say you have met any of these creatures, go right ahead.

**Trevor:** Alright!

**Ulrich: **Ok, that’s all, I hope you all are doing your homework and studying your vocab, and don’t forget we have a quiz next week. Have a good week!

When Trevor arrived at his apartment, he went straight to his room, and fired up his computer and went to a chat room for people that have no lives whatsoever. Reddit.

**Trevor:** Ok, let’s see, r/Germanfolklore. Let’s search for Krampus. Ah here we go.

Trevor spent all day looking up German folk tales, and horror stories, from 1 pm- 12 am.

**Trevor:** Ok, I think I got everything ready, now I better go get some lun- *Sees the clock* 12 AM?! What the hell? I was in here all night? Did Nat even notice?

Trevor went to go check on Nat. She wasn’t in the living room, so he checked her bedroom. Trevor slowly cracked the door open, to see a sleeping Nat. He slowly closed the door.

**Trevor: **Damn. I guess she didn’t care. Well, I guess I will just eat some hotdogs and then go to bed.

When Trevor entered the kitchen, he noticed an active oven eye.

**Trevor:** What the? Did Nat forget to turn this off? That’s not like her.

He then looked down at the stove and notice some white powder. He scooped it up with his finger.

**Trevor:** What is this? Sugar?

Trevor then thought about the possibility of it being residue of a drug. Nat did have trouble with heroin in the past, but Trevor pushed that thought out.

**Trevor:** Nah, couldn’t be. She promised, and I must trust her.

Trevor went on with his night. Later that morning when he woke up, he went to go check on Nat. He knocked on her door.

**Trevor: **Hello. Nat?

No response. He knocked again.

**Trevor:** Nat?

He heard a groan.

**Nat Groans: **Uggggh. What? What do you want?

**Trevor:** Oh nothing, I was just checking on you. It’s 7:30 y’know. And you got class in an hour.

**Nat:** Yeah, I can see that. Thanks, wolfie.

Trevor sighed in relief. Later that day during his English class, Trevor couldn’t get that white powder he found on the stove out of his head. He didn’t want to think it was what he thought it was, he wanted to trust Nat. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of her lying to him. He tried to think of something else, his subject, his assignment, and the fall festival. But nothing helped. He couldn’t get his mind off of his lovers health.

Next time: Nat falls into a depression; Tammy slowly becomes prey to her new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might go on a hiatus on this story, as I need to get my laptop fixed. I will try to continue the Intellectual council tho.


	14. Chapter 14

Update.

Hey guys, its me, and I am here to tell you that the stories on The intellectual council and En Chanson Ecri en Paris, I am to tell you that those will be put on hold as I had to turn my laptop in to be fixed, so those will have to wait. So instead, I will start a new series, it will be varies of series crossover, with the main themes coming from South Park and JoJo’s bizarre adventure. I have a plan 11-12 series, I know it sounds much, but if you know me, I take pride in my craft and will try to do it justice. I will try not to make it cringe, and try to make sense, and will not forget like Araki. I hope you enjoy, peace. 

  
-Imaginativeman69.


	15. Chapter 15

Another Update

Hello everyone, another update, I have gotten my laptop back, but my data is being held until I transfer over it to another laptop, so I won’t be back making stories probably until August. So the docuseries will still be put on hold, and I have plans on making another alternate series based on Craig of the Creek, basically the creek goes through a revolution with the help of Huey Freeman. When I get my laptop back I will get to work on the pilot. As for the Un Chanson Ecri en Paris, I am going to cancel that, it was a horrendous idea, and my mind was on sex, and that wasn’t something I should have fully focused on, along with my poor understanding on other subjects. So, I will make a new one much later, but do it justice, if you liked it, thanks, but it must be canceled. As for my current series, I have no plans of stopping K’s Bizarre adventure, but with other stuff I have going on, don’t expect a consistent post. So yeah, thanks for reading, peace.


End file.
